Faded Dreams and Letters to No One
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: I'm back and this time with a real story, Sarah believes that her adventure was just a dream what happens when she's dying and someone makes a wish. Can Jareth save her? Will they live happily ever after or will they be torn apart by... Well read and find out! Lemon in later chapters!
1. An Attempt and a New Friend

A/N: Hey Fanfic world I'm back with not another drabble but a real story this time. My muse has been working over time and...

"Does this mean I can take a break" Elizabeth looks hopeful.

I glare, "You even think to try it and I swear I will have Jareth bog you! He has been waiting to get together with Sarah for a while and now he has the chance."

Elizabeth sweatdrops at the threat. "One more chapter coming up boss." I smirk and pat her head. "Good girl."

Anyway I don't own the labyrinth or any characters associate with it. The only character I own so far is Maya. She's mine so hands off! ;p Well enjoy the story and please don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter one: An Attempt and a New Friend

* * *

"So have you had any more flights of fancy Sarah?"

Sarah's piercing green eyes regarded the women with icy disdain. It had been three years since her dream about her favorite story 'the Labyrinth' and it had been almost 2 years since her stepmother had forced her to start seeing this shrink.

"If I had, would I tell you, is the question." She asked turning her gaze to the window as she tuned out what her stepmother was saying about her to the shrink.

Of course she had flights of 'fancy'. Her dreams ran rampant with goblins, dancing, and a handsome Goblin king that sang such beautiful songs...

Oh the songs that were sung. She remembered them well from her dreams and had started singing them to Toby. He was especially fond of the one about the goblin babe. She smiled a little at how much she and her little brother had connected. He was so insistent about having her retell her dream to him night after night.

She bit back a growl of irritation that had risen to her throat. That was what landed her in shrink city. Toby had started insisting that her story was real and her stepmother had forbidden her from even talking to him. She grimaced as she remembered the one time she broke that rule.

*Flashback*

"Toby you need to eat!" Karen cried out in frustration as she tried to coax him to take a bite of pizza.

"NO! I"M NOT HUNGRY!" He screamed as he flung the slice at her.

Sarah hated to see him so upset but there was nothing she could do. Her stepmother had forbidden her to even speak to Toby and had even gone so far as to throw out all of her toys, fairytale books, and costumes while she was at school. That was four days ago and Toby had refuse to eat since.

She watched as Toby looked at her with his big blue eyes. He looked so pale that her heart lurched inside her chest. She knew that he was starving and she had to do something!

"Toby..." She whispered.

Karen glared at her mouthing 'shut up'. Her father sighed in exasperation as he straightened his tie getting ready to go to a conference in England.

"Sarah, do what you have to, just get him to eat! This is ridiculous! I have to leave or I'm going to miss my plane."

Looking from Karen to her father, she watched as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out to the awaiting taxi, then back to Toby.

"Toby... You like the goblins I told you about right?" She held her breath and waited for the rebuke that she was sure was coming. She was not disappointed.

Toby nodded his head as Karen let out a shriek of rage as she hurled a plate against the wall.

"Were you not told that you were forbidden to speak of goblins in this house? Have you so little respect for me that you cannot follow this one rule! Toby already believes that they are real and I don't need your help to get MY son to eat. I am his MOTHER and he will eat his dinner if I have to stay up all night to do get him to do IT! You, young lady need to stop living in that fantasy world of yours and come back to reality!"

Sarah glared at her as she made to defend herself. "Daddy just said as he left, to do what I had to, to get Toby to eat. He likes Goblins, and if pretending to be one gets him to eat I don't see what the big deal is!" She yelled.

Karen made a move toward her and Sarah rushed to put the table between them. "That's it! Starting tomorrow you are going to see a therapist because you need help!"

*end flashback*

That was the beginning of her troubles with Karen. When her father's plane crashed and his will was read, Karen was outraged to find that he had heard their shouting match that night and had made a quick stop to his lawyer's office to make a few changes in his will. In his will he stated that if she saw fit to talk that way to his daughter and treat her like that in front of his son, then he refused to will her anything. So that is what she got...nothing. Not the house, the car, or his 800,000-dollar life insurance. Everything went to Sarah and that Sarah was to be executor of his estate.

Her father had stated in his will that he trusted her completely and knew that she would do right by Toby. He, of course, was right; Sarah had immediately set up a trust fund for Toby which hewould get once he turned 18. Karen was so furious that after that she was never allowed alone with Toby, she wasn't allowed to sing anything, and she wasn't allowed to even speak to him.

Sarah smiled gently when she thought of Toby.

For being only 5 Toby was smart enough to realize what was going on and rebelled against Karen at every turn. He refused to do anything for Karen and often snuck into Sarah's bedroom after Karen was fast asleep. He would fall asleep in her arms as she whispered of the goblin city, of her imaginary friends: Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, and of course the dashing fey king who sang to her, taunted her, and of how much he and his labyrinth had taught her about herself. She knew that a dream, though it may have been, had marked her... It changed her for the better. It had made her stronger of will, mind, and spirit. It also had made her more cautious and cunning.

"Sarah...Sarah...SARAH!"

"You see! This is what I have to deal with! She never listens and she constantly has her head in the clouds!"

Sarah was thrust from her thoughts as the therapist shout and Karen's piercing voice were sent ringing through her ears. She sighed.

"We are done here." She said as her icy glare travel from one woman to the other sending shivers down both of their spines. Sarah had noticed the shivers and smirked with a note of satisfaction in her eyes.

If it weren't for Toby, she wouldn't have anything to do with that woman and would have kicked her to the curb long ago. Hopefully soon, she would be able to if she and her lawyers had anything to say about it. That thought caused her smirk to spread into a grin.

She stood up and walked out the door nodding politely to the secretary as she passed. Not wanting to wait until the end of her session or for Karen, she got into her car and headed home without her.

* * *

"Toby I'm home!"

"MAMA!"

Sarah smiled at down at the blonde five-year old bundle of energy that attached himself to her. Her heart swelling at the sight of his smiling little face. His pale blonde locks reminding her of another blonde that held a place in her heart as well. Even if he wasn't real.

"Sarah your home early... A half an hour early, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hey Maya, was he good for you?" She asked glancing at the ebony haired women who she had tricked Karen into hiring to watch Toby when Karen was out; Maya was also her informant in the way of an undercover live in-house keeper. Karen had laid out clear rules when it came to Toby that Maya only followed when Karen was home. She was helping with her plan to finally evict Karen for good from they're lives.

As she gazed down at the pair of luminescent blue eyes she realized what Toby had called her. Kneeling down she grabbed Toby by the chin and made sure he understood what she was about to say.

"Toby I need you to listen very carefully to what I say next, okay?" Toby nodded his face fell serious. "Good. Now you know very well that if Karen heard you calling me mama that she would take you far away from me and we wouldn't be able to see each other again, right?" He nodded again looking terrified at the very thought. She gave him a hug before gently pushing him away and into Maya's arms.

She looked into the older woman's sad amber eyes as they both nodded in understanding of the rolls they had to play. Maya would protect him she knew. That was one of the reason Sarah had hired her. She was a 5th degree black belt and had saved Sarah from being raped and killed as she had walked home from school 3 months ago. She remembered like it was yesterday.

*flashback*

Sarah was thinking over what her lawyer had told her about what she needed to do to go through with her plans. She had to be careful about choosing the right person for the job since she couldn't be with Toby 24-7. She had school to think about. Her graduation was coming up and as Valedictorian, she was supposed to give a speech.

She knew that Karen would not be there, much to her eternal relief but how to get Toby there without the witch noticing... yes that was one of the things that she had to think about.

Sarah stopped for a moment sighing. As she gazed up at the clouds she couldn't help but think that life was not fair. Her lips twitched at the phrase. Shaking her head she let out a small chuckle as she whispered softly. "Well at least I now have basis for comparison."

Turning back to her thoughts she began walking again never realizing that her feet were taking her to her favorite spot in the large park she loved so much.

Suddenly, realizing that there was grass, not concrete, beneath her feet, she looked up and around. Laughing when she became aware of where her feet had taken her, she twirled in a circle until she was breathless and dizzy then fell back upon the soft grass. She felt relaxed and actually peaceful for the first time since her father passed. This spot always had a way of melting her worries and stress away. Closing her eyes, she listened to the wind as it whispered through the trees.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. A little girl all alone. What a fortunate turn of events... Now no one will hear her scream. Grab her!"

Sarah's eyes flew open just as she was roughly grabbed. Kicking and twisting, she felt terror racing though her body as she was forced down. A hand grabbed her hair and yanked hard as she tried to scream, only to have a gag roughly shoved into her mouth. She glared at the men before her. Defiance shone in her eyes as she held back the terror that she felt inside.

Before her, stood two men with masks on. They were tall, one heavier than the other. She fought down the bile that rose in her throat. Struggling even fiercer, she tried to get away from the one that was behind her, only to have him squeeze her until she couldn't breath.

"You sure she's the one we are supposed to kill? I'd hate to kill the wrong girl and not have that lady pay us. After all, ten thousand is a lot of money," growled the man holding her from behind.

She gasped in shock at the man's word. There was only one woman who hated her enough to have her killed. She glared. If Karen thought she was getting the money, she was wrong. Sarah had set it up so if anything happened to her all her money would go to Toby when he turned 21. She watched as the thin man in front of her dug in his pock and pulled out a picture and held it alongside her face.

"Oh yeah, she's the one. You know though, I think we should have a little fun first."

She struggled again, harder this time, fear coursing through her veins as the thin one grabbed her breast and squeezed hard. With tears in her eyes, she kicked out planting both feet on the man's chest. The sudden momentum and force caused her to fall back against the man holding her.

With a shout of surprise the man stumbled back, releasing her. She gasped and took off running, literally for her life. She tore off the gag and out of the grove, only to slam into a soft surface causing both the other person and her to fall back. As she glanced up at the person she had run into, she found she couldn't move. She knew she was staring, but the woman in front of her was stunning. She wasn't bi or anything, but she never had seen someone so beautiful out side of the movies.

The woman was about her height with ridiculous long ebony hair that curled around her face in waves and was pulled into a high pony-tail. Her skin seemed to glow a soft gold and her eyes glowed a dark amber. With curves in all to right places and cupid shaped lips, she was simply...

"Get them!"

A shout from behind her caused Sarah to snap out of her awe, and the urgency of the situation returned. Glancing back at the women in front of her, she saw that the she had already gotten up as was offering her hand with a dazed sort of smile.

"I'm Maya, I take it that those men are not friends of yours?" Maya nodded to the men running toward them. Taking her hand quickly, Sarah was hauled to her feet with a surprising show of strength.

"No, and we have to hurry, we can't let them get us, they mean to kill me!" She gasped in a rush.

She stared as the woman just cocked her head to the side, her locks kissing the ground and smirked. "Really?" she purred.

Sarah watched in horror as the men caught up with them and went to grab Maya. Maya grinned mischievously as the man reached for her. She quickly, and gracefully, leapt up and roundhouse kicked him, catching him dead in the head. As the man was flung violently to the ground, the thin man gave a yell. He pulled a knife and rushed at the woman. Before Sarah could utter a warning, Maya grabbed her long hair and neatly sidestepped the lunge. Wrapping her hair around the man's neck, she gave a sharp jerk and Sarah cringed at the sharp snap that could be heard.

Sarah watched as the woman... Maya, quickly let go to and whipped around to counter the last assailant's blow, grabbing for the fat man's throat and, with her nails, tearing it, literally, out. Blood seemed to fly everywhere, Sarah took one last look around before the world went black.

_"Is she alright."_

_"Yes, she just fainted, that's all."_

Sarah eyes fluttered open and she took a look around. She was laying on a bed, and there staring at her was the woman from before and an officer with bright red hair and sea green eyes.

"So your awake. How do you feel?" The woman asked softly.

Sarah shot up as the attack came back to her. She backed away from the woman and trembled. "You, you... You killed them!" She whispered.

She watched as Maya, she remembered the woman's name now, calmly took a sip from her tea-cup and sighed. When Maya looked up, Sarah could see hurt shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes I did. I needed to protect you. That's why I was there." The police officer put a hand on Maya's shoulder as if to offer comfort.

Sarah thought back on what happened and realized that Maya hadn't been surprised by the attack. Then it hit her, what the woman had said.

"You knew, didn't you!" Sarah accused, voice bubbling into a choked laugh. "You knew I was there and you knew that those guys were going to kill me. Didn't YOU!?"

"Enough! She saved your life you ungrateful little..."

"Malachite, that's enough!" Maya interrupted, her eyes flashing a warning that made the irate officer back down and glance quickly away.

Sarah watched as Maya's gaze softened and she patted his hand. "She has every right to know, Malachite. I need her to know, it's the only way I can help her."

*End of Flashback*

Toby went to play with Maya and Sarah decided to head to hers. She had homework to do.

As Sarah walked to her room, she mulled through the past. It was then she learned that Maya didn't dream like most did. When she dreamed she saw the future. Maya had seen her in one of those dreams and had come to her rescue. At first she didn't want to believe her, but Maya had proven it. She told Sarah that in part of the dream Sarah had asked her to do something very important for her. When she told Sarah that her answer was yes, she would watch over Toby, and be her informant, Sarah literally fell off the bed, but since that day Maya had been her best friend.

Sarah smiled at that. She only had one best friend. Everyone wanted to be her friend at school only for her money, but Maya risked herself to save her and didn't ask anything from her. It had been easy for Maya to trick Karen into hiring her as Toby's live in baby sitter. She really was wonderful. In fact, since that day, Maya had started to teach her a martial art called Isshin-Ryu. It was a pretty aggressive, yet defensive, martial art.

She was getting to be good at it too. At least according to Maya. Her training was not the easiest and she was still at the beginning level, but she had just learned her third kata and she was excited about that. Maya practiced with her everyday. She told Sarah that soon she would be ready for the fourth soon. It was called Dachi, if she remembered right. Still, as long as she was getting better. Since the day of the attack, she worked hard to make sure that she was never so defenseless ever again.

Getting to her room, she locked the door. With Maya here she didn't have to worry about Toby, but she knew that her little stunt today was not going to make Karen happy. She just didn't feel like listening to her bullshit. Especially since in two days, she would be free from Karen's presence and Toby would be her son for real. Humming to herself she retrieved her diary from up underneath her bed. Sitting at her desk, she stared at the book. It was her guilty pleasure. Sometimes she would forget things that happened in her first dream. It all seemed so real, but as time went on, it would faded until all she could remember was her goblin king. That's when she would go back through and reread it. She didn't want to forget him or her friends, so she would write letters to him. She knew that he would never get them, but it was a way to keep him close in her mind and heart so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Opening the book she excitedly began to write...

Dear Jareth,

* * *

A:N Well, that's the end of the first chapter I hope you all liked it. If you did then please be kind enough to review. If you didn't like it then that's fine and please feel free to still review and tell me your thoughts. A big shout goes out to StraightJacketSuperModel for being my beta and being a great friend. ^_^ Well take care until the next time.


	2. The Dream Man and A Saving Grace

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. It's a smaller one but it's still a good chapter. (At least in my opinion.) My muse is being so good. She has given me another idea for a One-shot. ^_^

Elizabeth glares. "Unchain me please."

*Snorts* "Not a chance in hell, we still have to finish this story."

Elizabeth whines. "I promise I'll be good. I won't try to run again honest"

"See that you don't, Hello Jasmine. I trust everything is in order. That there are no more problems." Jareth glares at the muse making her shrink back into a corner. I grin at the Fae king mischievously. "Nope. Everything's going great! Second chapter is up and running and another fanfic is on the way."

"Great..Great.. Great tra,la,la. If this were the case, and it's not, I would have made an appearance by now. How is that great?"

I glare at the insufferable fae. "Now you listen here you, you, you...Glittery Goblin Git! I will NOT be bullied by some insufferable King. I am the writer here and if you piss me off I swear I will give you cute kitty ears and a tail!"

Jareth takes a step back and grins impishly. "Well I see that everything is fine here so I'll be leaving now. Carry on." A puff of glitter and the next thing he's gone. I growl low "Carry on indeed. Insufferable MAN!" I storm off looking for my baseball bat.

Elizabeth snickers "No one can piss her off like Jareth can. Well since they're both gone I guess it's left to me to do the disclaimer."

Elizabeth stands up and clears her throat. With a clear and strong voice she says "We do not own the Labyrinth, or any of its characters. We do, however, own Maya. She is ours. Enjoy the chapter."

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dream Man and A Saving Grace

* * *

Maya watched with a sad gaze as Sarah headed up to her room. Gazing down at Toby she offered him a small smile. "Shall we practice before your ma..." She was silenced with the little boys piercing glare. "Sorry Toby, I forgot. Shall we practice before Karen gets home. You know she is going to be in a foul mood when she does."

He nodded and headed for the door without a word. The little boy hated Karen with a passion that was shocking for such a young child. As they headed out to the back yard and Toby took his stance, Maya was reminded again that things are not what they seem with him. For one, he possessed a strong sense of right and wrong. He was never disobedient unless with Karen. He always seemed to be older than his age when around others.

He bordered on cold to anyone but Sarah. Around her he acted like a normal everyday child. It was mystifying at the drastic difference. The child was too young to have such a serious mask. He refused to even talk to Karen and he rarely talked to her even. Yet with Sarah, he was an open book. Always smiles and sunshine. Never a frown. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that the child loved Sarah as much as he hated the one who gave birth to him.

Maya moved to correct his stance without a word. When Toby found out that Sarah was learning to defend herself, he had been insistent that he needed to learn as well.

She asked him why and he replied with a serious gaze, "I want to be able to protect mama."

With that said, her heart completely melted, and she began his training. It was to be a surprise for Sarah when he was ready. He made her promise to keep his secret for now.

The boy was smart and had already mastered three kata's. He was as good as she was at them, if not better. She remembered when she had first started training. It was right after she met that wolf and when she still dreamed.

* * *

*flashback*

* * *

She ran through the woods as fast as her small legs could carry her. She had to get as far away from that place as possible before _he_ came back. That man would never beat her again. Not if she had any say. She stumbled a little as she stopped in a clearing to catch her breath. Panting hard, her knees hit the ground, giving out from the force of the run.

As she moved to lie on the ground for a minute, to give her body a much-needed rest, she heard a low growl coming from her right through a patch of trees. Normally she would have heeded the warning, but ever intuitive, she picked up on a note of pain in that growl. Slowly and shakily she climbed to her feet and winced at the pain shooting through her legs as they protested her weight. Stumbling through the trees, she saw a large dog lying on the ground near some bushes. She spied a pool of blood on the ground and it looked to be caught in something. She moved quietly toward it until *crack* She cursed her luck. She would step on the only stick in the grove. It growled low and vicious as it spied her creeping toward it. As she crept closer the dog growled louder.

When she was three feet away she stopped and glared at the injured animal. "I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not, so shut it!" With that said the big ebony haired dog stopped growling and cocked its head to the side as if contemplating her. After a short staring contest, he snorted as if he found that she was no threat and put his head down, watching her cautiously with his icy blue eyes.

When she was about a foot away from it, she stopped again and, with as stern a voice as she could muster, she warned, "Now listen here, I know you're hurting but if you bite me I'll bite you back."

The dog snorted again. This time his head was up and his pained eyes seemed to laugh at her attempts to sound brave. Looking into his gaze, her breath caught. He WAS laughing at her. The DAMN BEAST! Growling at him she added, "Try me." With no comeback from the beast, the seven year-old walked the rest of the distance and was distraught to find one of her foster father's traps snapped closed over the paw. She growled again, her eyes flashing in rage. DAMN HIM. She thought she had gotten rid of them all. He must have bought more of the horrid things.

Looking up into his eyes, she whimpered. Without a thought to the danger, she wrapped her arms around the dog's neck and buried her face into his fur. Hugged the animal tight as she cried, her young body shaking with suppressed rage. " I am so sorry," she whimpered, bringing her face out of his fur. "I will get you out of this trap, I promise." Maya could easily read the question in the big dog's eyes.

Her gaze hardened as she glared down at the trap. "My foster-father is a hunter. I'm sorry, I got rid of all the traps, but he must have bought more." Her gaze softened as the big dog's eyes hardened "Hold on, I'll get you out."

Just as she reached for the trap, she heard dogs in the distance. Stumbling back, a look of fear crossed across her face. He was back, and had set the dogs on her. Looking down at the big dog, she knew that if he traced her here then the beast was as good as dead. With that thought in her mind, she reached down and planted her feet on one side of the trap with his paw in between her feet. Then, bending down, she grabbed hold of the other side and with all her strength, pulled.

She cringed as she felt the teeth of the trap cut into her hands, blood mixing with blood as she slowly inched open the trap. It felt like forever until the dog was finally able to pull his paw free. With a quick jerk, she was thrown to the ground as the vicious trap snapped closed once more.

* * *

*end of flashback*

* * *

Maya curled and uncurled her fingers as she felt the scarred flesh that was there. It was that day that the horrible man met his death caused by the big dog, that she later discovered, was none other than a rare black wolf. The dogs and then man had tracked her and got there quicker the she expected.

The dogs had entered the clearing with her foster-father right behind and the wolf had attacked fast and hard. He had killed the dogs neatly and with record speed and had the man's throat torn out before her foster-father had time to raise his gun. The rest was history. The wolf took off and she was found covered in blood. She spent the next ten years being shipped from foster home to foster home. However, that day began a rebellion in her that never died out.

That night a man came to her in a dream. She couldn't remember what he looked like but she would never forget the sound of his voice. He taught her to defend herself using anything as a weapon, to dance any dance, and every night for six years he had her studing survival skills, languages, myths and legends, and different cultures. Every night the man would hold her until she woke up, with a promise he would always be there.

That man lied...

The night she turned thirteen, he never showed. Not once did he appear in her dreams again. She fell into a dark depression that later turned into suppressed anger and rage. Foster care homes hadn't wanted her. After so many broken promises, she stopped believing that she was worth something. She started believing what foster care had implied. That she was unwanted... Unlovable... A demon child. Malachite had been her saving grace.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

Maya looked around the classroom and glared. It was the same old routine. New school, new teachers, who didn't give a rats ass about you, and new foster parents who thought you the spawn of Satan. Her cold amber eyes flickered to each face before falling back to the teachers form.

"Everyone, this is Maya. Be nice to her please, as she is a new student. Malachite, please stand up." A small bright red-haired boy stood at the back of the class. Maya's eyebrows rose.. The boy was a boy! A little boy. He couldn't have been more than 12 years old.

"Maya please take a seat next to Malachite."

* * *

*End of flashback*

* * *

Maya smiled gently. She was right. He was twelve. A twelve year-old genius in a twelfth grade class. Ironic, that she would become best friends with the shrimp. He would never leave her alone. Finally, she gave up trying to get him to leave her alone. He was stubborn and she was lonely. She had done everything possible, short of killing him or maiming him permanently. Yet, he still stuck by her side and refused to leave.

She asked him once 'why her?'. She would never forget what he had said.

His reply was "Because you needed me."

She snorted at that thought. The little bugger risked getting the snot beat out of him because he knew she needed him. Stubborn fool... He was right. They had been best friends ever since.

She did need him. He had helped her see that she wasn't alone. That her foster-parents weren't going as bad as the others, and she should give them a chance. He taught her to play and have fun again, and she taught him everything she knew on how to defend oneself. He wasn't as good as she was, and for the first time in his life he actually had to work at something. Really work. Maya snickered at that thought.

Malachite was about as clumsy as could be and was forever tripping over something. She was surprised when he told her that he wanted to become a police officer. He did too. 21 years-old and a regular Sherlock Holmes. She was really proud of him. She always felt like his big sister. Her being 26 and single was like giving the brat an endless source of jokes for him to crack at her expense.

Toby reminded her a lot of Malachite. He was stubborn and loyal to a fault. Two days to go before her job would be over. Tomorrow was graduation for Sarah and court was on the next day. Soon she would be back at her old job as a translator for major international companies all crossed the world.

*BAM*

The front door slamming open startled her out of her musings. A quick look to Toby told her that he had heard as well and he was not happy. Maya sighed as Toby and she headed back inside.

* * *

"After seeing all the evidence this court finds Karen Alfretta Williams, guilty of child abuse and permanent custody is awarded to Sarah Ann Williams. Karen Williams is hear by ordered by the courts to remove herself and her belongings from Sarah Williams' house within 24 hours. This case is dismissed." The Judge proclaimed.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief. It was finally over. "MAMA!" Whirling around, she caught Toby mid-air. Glancing at Karen who was screaming at the lawyers and the officers, she caught Malachite's eye. Emerald eye's sparkled with amusement at watching him restrain Karen. 'Have fun' She mouthed. Sticking his tongue out at her in response, he held firm to the screaming woman before him.

Sarah grinned and hugged Toby closer as she turned to head home. "Feel better now that this will soon be behind you?" Maya asked. Sarah glanced at her friend and grinned.

"You bet!" Now we just have to wait for her to move out. Are you sure that it is alright with Malachite that we stay at his house while she packs her things."

Maya snickered. "Not really but that's what happens when you have friends. They invade your house when a psycho is moving out of theirs."

Sarah grinned at that. "Aww. He likes me!"

Maya rolled her eyes. Ever since the day they met, those two have gone at it. She wasn't fooled though, she knew that they both were friends. They just loved to give each other a hard time.

"Please, he was practically on the edge of his seat waiting for the judge's ruling. We both were. You know we love you."

Sarah nodded. Of course she knew. "Hey I need to stop and grab some things from the house real quick okay."

Maya frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea Sarah. Karen could be there already."

"What she going to do? There should be a police officer there watching her. We will be fine." Sarah reasoned as she pulled into a small café. "Let's get something to eat first though. I'm starved."

Maya's glared. "You forgot to eat again didn't you."

Sarah just grinned happily.

* * *

A'N: Well I'm back. *grumbles* I misplaced my bat. Anyhow, thanks for reading and don't worry, when I'm finished with this story I will release Elizabeth. She was a bad muse and tried to run away last night. I can't leave all of you good people in Fandom hanging now can I?

Well I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Puck's Mischief, Marraige and War

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! My muse has worked hard to bring you this so I hope you like it.

Elizabeth glares, "When I get out of these chains I am going to hurt you!"

I smirked at her, "You shouldn't have tried to run again. The good people of Fandom want another chapter..."

She snorts, "If that were the case, they would start reviewing a hell of a lot more!"

I glare at her, "You just had to bring that up didn't you."

"Yup!" She chirps, "Now are you going to hurry up and start the story or are you going to bore them some more with meaningless chatter?"

I growl at her smart ass attitude. Looking around, I spy duct tape.

"Heehee, I do not own the Labyrinth nor any characters from said movie. I Hope you enjoy the chapter." I say sweetly.

Elizabeth gulps. "Help me..."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Puck's Mischief and Marriage**

* * *

Jareth was angry...

No scratch that.

He was pissed!

'How dare he!' Jareth thought furiously as he stormed into his chambers after a long day with the High Courts and it wasn't even over yet! In a childish tantrum he created a crystal and hurled it with all his might at the wall. He watched with mild satisfaction as it shattered into dust from the force of his throw.

"Marriage!" He growled in disgust, his eyes narrowing at what had just occurred not an hour ago.

***Flashback***

"The High Courts are now in session. Please bring forth the Goblin King."

Jareth grimly strode forward and bowed low before the High King Oberon and High Queen Tatiana.

"Raise Jareth, King of Goblins, Keeper of Dreams, Advocate and Placer of the Unwanted, High Prince of the Realm."

As he straightened, he took in the appearance of the High Queen Tatiana. She was dressed in a lovely ruby color gowned and was wearing a gold corset. Her hair was still the color of sunshine and was piled high upon her head with curls cascading down to delicately frame her face. Her deep emerald eyes shone with a sympathetic light that made his stomach clench hard. Whatever he had been called to Court for was not going to be good. Glancing slightly to the side, he growled silently to see his ass of a brother smirking with satisfaction. A mischievious light in his eyes. Oh yes, whatever it was, he definitely wasn't going to like at all. Turning his gaze back to the High King, he waited for him to speak.

"It is the High Court's decision that You, Goblin King, are to take a mate."

Jareth was shocked. Whatever else that he had thought it could be, that wasn't it.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, you know the Labyr..."

"We are well aware of its laws. We know that for you to take a wife she must first defeat the labyrinth and you without the use of magic. However, that will not be a problem."

Jareth's stomach sank as he watched his father smirk.

"Surely there is one woman in this realm that can defeat you and your labyrinth?"

Jareth blinked in confusion, "Excuse me, sire?"

"It is the decision of the High Court that a contest shall be held within the next month. All women in all the kingdoms are eligible to enter. The one who defeats you and your labyrinth will be your queen and bride."

***end of Flashback***

Jareth threw another crystal in rage. As if he didn't already have enough problems. Damn his father for listening to his fucking brother. Oh yes, he knew that his little snot of a brother was behind this bedlam. It had Puck written all over it!

"Come now, my son, is this any way for a king to behave?"

Jareth whirled around quickly to face his mother.

"You could have warned me!" he growled throwing another crystal.

Titiana watched her second son with sympathy. She had tried to talk her obstinate husband out of this but he was adamant. He wanted a grandchild, even if he had to bully his second son to get it. Fae children were so rarely born, natural as it was. It wasn't likely that her son would produce a child of his own within the next millennia, that's why the unwanted and the labyrinth were so important.

An unwanted was a child who was wished away, and with the labyrinth's magic, they could be turned into Fae and adopted out to good homes. No one completely understood how the labyrinth worked, except one, the one who happened to be throwing a tantrum.

"Jareth, please calm down, wasting your magic won't solve anything. You cannot think to defy your father in this. He will..."

"He will what, mother? Dethrone me? Put Puck in my place?" He snorted at the thought, like the little weasel could handle such responsibility.

"Don't tempt him! He has already told me that should you refuse he will dethrone you and take rein himself!"

Jareth stared in shock, and then he started to laugh. The thought of his pristine father taking command of such obnoxious and rambunctious creatures as his goblins... He would pay money to see that! High King Oberon! He started to laugh even harder. Puck was one thing, but his father... Well, at least his father had the common sense not to give his annoying little brother the position. That thought sobered him up.

Looking back at his mother, who was glaring at him exasperated, he sighed, "With all due respect mother, I need time to think," _and plan_, he thought. He watched as his mother nodded and with a kiss blown in his direction she disappeared in a puff of glitter, leaving him to his thoughts.

Jareth sat down on his bed. _Was she worth it?_ _Was his precious really worth what he was __contemplating?__ Yes,_ he decided. She was. Sighing, he stood, he had three hours before court would resume and he would be forced to give his answer to his father and the courts and he had much to prepare for. Teleporting to his study, he called for Hoggle. He watched as the dwarf came through the door.

"What ya be need'n?" Hoggle asked, curious for the summons. It wasn't often that Jareth called him and from the expression on the king's face it wasn't anything good.

Jareth sighed and threw a crystal to the dwarf. In it contained recent memories of earlier events and he waited for the dwarf to get done and say something.

Hoggle was stunned at the High Court's orders. No wonder Jareth looked like hell. Jareth was scary at times, especially when he didn't get his way, but he was a good and fair king. Hoggle knew that Jareth already had a bride in mind; in fact the whole goblin kingdom knew that he had already chosen his queen. Hoggle didn't know what to think at that.

Sarah was the first person to see beneath his gruff exterior and see that he wasn't a bad guy. The first person to call him friend. However a blind fool could see the attraction between his king and the girl.

Looking away from the crystal and back to his king, he asked, "What would you be have'n me do?

Jareth sighed, "I need you to gather everyone together in the town square. The announcement that I need to make is serious."

Hoggle nodded, "Consider it done."

Jareth looked over the sea of heads that were awaiting his announcement.

"My people, I regret to say that the High Court has ordered me to take a bride. You all know the rules of the labyrinth and you know what this would mean. They don't care who it is ether, just that we have a queen. The High King demands my answer within two hours. My kingdom, I would not marry just for the sake of marrying. I would defy the High Court but I ask you to choose. Should I do this it would mean a possible war. Since it would affect all and not just myself, I come before you and ask what say you? They would seek to replace me with another, possibly the High King himself."

Jareth looked about as the angry murmurs grew into cries of outrage. Tears threatened to fall at his goblins rejection of the thought of replacing him. He was humbled that they would choose him. Even if it meant war... Through his connection with the labyrinth he felt the emotions of his people. Unlike what his father thought, the labyrinth was a sentient being. She had thoughts and feelings. _She had a voice._ She knew right from wrong and chose her kings and heirs by their hearts. Speaking of which, he needed to speak with her still. Turning his attention back to his people he bowed low.

"Then, it's decided then. We will not back down and there will be no running of a queen." He grinned at the cheers that arose with his declaration.

With that he teleported himself back to his room and spelled it so no one could get through to interrupt. Turning to his bed, he waved his hand and levitated it so it was six feet off the ground. There, rising from the ground where his bed had been, was a small pool of shimmering silver liquid. magicking his clothes away he stepped into the pool and let the silver liquid caress his skin like a lover. Closing his eyes, he let the silver pool drag him down.

"Hello, Jareth."

Jareth opened his eyes to see a woman with long shimmering hair, the color of spun gold. Her honey colored eyes shone with amusement. She was dressed in a flowing sapphire gown with silver thread. As always, he felt the awe that accompanied a meeting with the labyrinth.

"Hello, Rin," he murmured. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it? What has happened, my king?" She growled, sensing his distress. Floating to him, she touched his forehead to see into his memories. Jareth grimaced at the rage he felt coming off of her.

"How dare they!" She growled, her eyes flashing metallic silver with barely suppressed fury.

"Is there any way, Rin? Is there any loop-hole for me to contact her?" He asked, like it wasn't the thousandth time that he had.

Rin calmed at his begging question and pity shone bright in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Jareth, my rules were not made to be broken. Once a runner completes their run, win or lose, that's it. I cannot make any exceptions. Her refusing your proposal sealed my hands and I was forced to send her back. She must find her own way back. You must forget her for now. I'm sorry, but we have more important things to worry about now."

He sighed, "I know. It was worth a shot."

Rin could see the sadness lurking deep within her king's eyes but there was truly nothing she could do. She didn't make the laws the, gods did. He did everything right to keep the girl with them but in the end it came down to the girl. His Fae song, dancing in the Fae circle, having her eat Fae fruit. It would have been enough for her to have to stay under normal circumstances but it wasn't.

She was a runner. The goddess decreed that a runner must be returned to Aboveground, no exceptions but one... a love proposal. If she had accepted his suit and agreed to be his wife, then the run was done. Null and void. It was the only thing that would have vetoed that law. Not even the High Courts could over rule it. Rin was a law unto herself. The gods and goddesses had made it that way to keep her from becoming corrupted or taken advantage off.

But the girl hadn't accepted his suit.

That was the problem.

Rin sighed again, looking at Jareth with renewed pity. He wasn't even able to look at her. All contact had to be cut. No checking in on her. He couldn't even go to the Aboveground to watch her in owl form anymore... all because of that law. He could not interfere with her life nor could any creatures in the underground.

Jareth thought about the problem at hand, oblivious to the look that he was being given. There was someone who could help them in the war that was to ensue but... would he help was the question? After all, his kingdom had fought and won their freedom from the High Courts but still... it was a long shot. Going there could very well mean his head if the king was still holding a grudge. Jareth wondered again if it was worth it, but now it wasn't his choice anymore. His people and Rin had made the choice for him. They would accept no other king nor would they force upon him or themselves an unwanted queen.

Jareth looked up at the Labyrinth with renewed determination in his eyes.

Rin saw the look and grinned, "You know what you're going to do, don't you..."

He nodded and gave her a grim smile.

"I'm going to see my older brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for now. I promise everything will fall into place in later chapters. Just be patient and please review. Tell me what you think. If you have questions feel free to PM me. I don't mind at all.

"MMMHMMHMHMHMH!""

I grin as I glance at Elizabeth.,"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

Elizabeth glares, duct tape mummifying her body so she can't even move let alone speak.

I snicker. _Man I love duct tape._

_Please review!_


	4. Dreams of Blood and Men

**A/N: It's me again ^_^. I'm back with another chappy, chappy, chapter. Caffeine, got to love it. I'm running on two days no sleep and I'm writing for all of you. Hope you like it and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams of Blood and Men**

* * *

Maya was dreaming. She knew it was a dream. She always knew it was a dream. Her dreams were never flights of fancy like most peoples were nor did she have nightmares. They were always of the present or the future. Things that were happening in the now or that were going to happen soon.

She was walking down a long corridor until she reached two huge double doors. She couldn't go inside but she could hear what was being said. So she did the only thing she could and she listened.

"_What are you doing here?"_

_"I need your help."_

A cold laugh rang through the doors and Maya shivered at the power that was just in the voice alone. That laugh was like an icy kick to her stomach... harsh, freezing and brittle.

"_Give me one good reason I should help you? Do you have any idea what I have gone through since you took her away from me!_" An inhuman growl echoed filled with pain from the room. Maya wanted to cry from the sound of it. It spoke of great loss and an even greater heart ache. Maya wanted to reach out to that voice.

"_I do now..."_ came the second voice, soft and holding great sadness in it.

"_Silence! I sense that we are not alone!"_

The harsh voice sliced through the air like a knife. Maya waited with bated breath for the powerful voice to catch the intruder. Suddenly an icy hand wrapped around her neck from behind. She could feel it squeezing and freezing, yet she couldn't see her attacker. Grabbing the thumb she managed to pry the hand off her. Whirling around, gasping for breath, she had just enough time to see her attacker's eyes before her world faded to black. Her last thought was that she knew those eyes...

Maya awoke with a start. _What the hell was that! _She had had those types of dreams before but she never had been noticed, let alone attacked! She frowned, thinking about those eyes. She knew them. It was right there, just beyond her reach. She just knew that those eyes belonged to that voice.

That harsh, icy cold voice.

The one that made her shiver but not with fear. It was something else. That growl... that voice... those eyes... why were they all so familiar?

She felt her throat and winced. It hurt! Dashing from the bed to the bathroom, she tripped over Sarah.

"OW! Hey what.." Sarah shot up as something landed on her. Looking down, she saw it was Maya. It was the look in Maya's eyes that had her wide awake. Something was definitely not right.

"Maya, what's wrong."

She watched as Maya shook her head and then bolted to the bathroom. She followed close behind not wanting to leave her friend alone. Malachite had been woken up by the ruckus and was right behind her. Sarah stared in shock at what she saw when Maya pulled off her shirt. Malachite growled behind her before pushing his way past her to Maya. Sarah couldn't move. There around Maya's neck was a large welt that looked like a hand print. Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing and from the looks of it she wasn't the only one.

"Maya... What just happened? I know that wasn't there when we went to bed," Sarah said slowly.

It had been almost thirty days since the court date and she was still waiting for Karen to get all of her shit packed up and out of her and Toby's home. Granted that Karen was court ordered to leave with in 24 hours but Sarah had given her a month just to be nice. They had been staying at Malachite's since Karen wasn't allowed near them and he was nice enough to offer. This however...

Maya looked from Sarah to Malachite. Sarah looked as bewildered as she felt and Malachite looked mad enough to kill. She sighed and put her shirt back on. This had never happened before. It was kind of twisted but... she had felt...when he had put his hand on her... the feel of his hand... it was... It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. She wasn't into sex, hell, she was still a virgin and yet... The feel... his hand on her skin. Her skin still tingled from the touch. Looking into his eyes made her want to grab him and bite him... Hard... Hard enough to draw blood. She wanted to lick, nip, suck and BITE him everywhere!

She had never felt this way before. What the hell was wrong with her?! Her teeth were literally pulsing at the thought of sinking them into...Well hell, the only thing she saw was his eyes, but she did have one hell of an imagination. Snapping out of her fantasy, she realized that she had zoned out for a few minutes.

Malachite watched the expressions that were crossing Maya's face. He could read her like a book normally but a few of these expressions he was unsure of; like the dreamy look that her eyes held just a moment before and now shame. He moved forward and opened his arms.

Sarah decided to give them a bit of time so she went to make a strong pot of coffee.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Hmm... a woman. In spirit form. She won't be spying on us again."

"You're sure, brother?"

"You may have dreams, but I have sight! You dare doubt me!"

"Not at all, forgive me."

In a room, on a throne, sat a man. His harsh silverly blue eyes studying the younger man before him. It had been 13 years since he had laid eyes on the now mature man. He had grown up, the man noticed. Such a short time to one of their kind and yet... His silver eyes grew gentle as he gazed upon the youth. The sadness in the youth's eyes told a story he knew all to well. He sighed. There was only one reason for the boy to take a chance and risk his head by coming here.

"What have they done now?"

* * *

Maya stirred after a while. Rising out of his arms as she read the question in his eyes. Walking out to the kitchen, she took the offered cup from Sarah and sat down at the table. When they took a seat she began.

"I dreamt of a two men in a room. They were talking, then one of them noticed an intruder..." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she looked up. "That intruder was me. The man sensed me. He was so powerful, he grabbed me by the throat and all I got a chance to see were his eyes... silverish blue. They seemed so familiar somehow, but that's not the strangest part. I..."

Her voice broke as she looked away from their eyes ashamed, "The moment he tou... touched me, I... I was aroused. I... I... I wanted to... to... to fuck him... hard and fast and... and that was when he had his hand around my neck. When he was choking me I wanted him to screw me." She looked back to their faces searchingly. Malachite's face was one of shock but Sarah...

Sarah gazed understandingly at Maya. She knew exactly how Maya had felt. After she had her dream about the Labyrinth she had to buy a toy for all the sexy dreams afterword. However, Maya never seemed really interested in sex or men for that matter. She knew that Maya didn't think of Malachite that way. She just chalked it up to one of life's mysteries.

"Jem, sweetheart," Sarah croon making the man next to her groan in frustration and Maya choke on a small laugh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that stupid name?" He growled playfully.

"About another thousand. Why don't I take this one and you go back to bed?"

Sarah snickered at speed of Malachite's retreat. Obviously, when it came to girl talk (and he knew it was coming to that) he wasn't going to stick around, even if his life depended on it. When he shut the door, she turned to Maya.

Maya was more than slightly amused at Malachite's retreat. The fact that he didn't even put up the normal fight at Sarah's nickname for him was a sure sign of his desperation to avoid this talk.

"Maya... What do you know about sex?"

"Not much," Maya grimaced. "I never bothered to learn much other than the birds and the bees."

"Okay, then I want you to listen to what I'm going to tell you." Sarah said with a serious expression that had Maya sitting a little straighter. Maya nodded to show that she was willing to listen to the younger girl.

"I don't want you to ever be ashamed for feeling aroused, there's no reason to be. It's completely natural. There really isn't much that is taboo when it comes to sex or making love."

"But he..." Maya began shutting up as she watched Sarah's eyes flash a dark angry green.

"You're a strong woman. It's only natural that you would be attracted to a strong, dominant male. You've NOTHING to be ashamed of! Hell, I'm in love with a Goblin King who isn't even real!" Sarah growled out, finally admitting the truth.

Maya looked at her young friend, feeling the truth behind her words. It was true that she was a strong woman. She would defend the ones she loved until her last breath...

"I think I understand, Sarah, different strokes for different folks, right?"

She grinned as Sarah snickered, "Right!"

"Thanks for slapping some sense into me."

"Well, someone had to and it sure wasn't going to be Jem-baby." Sarah snorted still thinking about how he had high-tailed it out of the room. She never had seen the lazy man move so fast. She didn't even think he could! She watched as Maya grinned evilly.

"Oh, are we going to have fun with him."

Maya thought about what Sarah had told her. For being only eighteen she had a really good head on her shoulders. She decided that if the Goblin King was real, then he would be a lucky man indeed. She thought back to the walk in dream state.

That man was powerful... she could feel the power radiating from him even from the other room. Not like her own power. Hers was very faint and almost non-existent.

She could sometimes feel it there, beneath her skin, a very slight thrum. It was in her blood and was powered by her heart. Maybe that's why it was so faint... she hadn't had a reason to use it. Closing her eyes, she let her rambling thoughts guide her way to back to sleep.

***Dream State***

Maya gasped at the sight that lay before her. Sarah was on the floor, blood everywhere. Rushing over to her friend, she felt a faint pulse. Glancing quickly around her, she didn't see Toby anywhere. All of a sudden she was sinking in the puddle of her friend's blood. Bloody arms were coming up out from the puddle, grabbing at her and trying to pull her down. She could hear cackles and whispers as she struggled to fight them off but they were to strong, there were too many.

Glancing down, she saw that her friend had disappeared.

Hearing something, she looked up just in time to see a flash and something hot seared through her chest. There were screams to be heard, some of which were not her own.

Then the world exploded.

* * *

**A/N: **

Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and will review! Lemons will be along sometime in the near future. Isn't that right Elizabeth.

"Bite me!"

No, but I'm sure I could get Jareth to...With all those lovely sharp teeth... On second thought we better leave him for Sarah! Well, review if you want more!


	5. Letters, Dreams, and Rin

A/N: Well My muse has been good and given me a new chapter to give to you all. I am thinking about taking her off her chain. Maybe...

Elizabeth looks at me hopeful. "Really?"

Maybe.

Anyway I don't own The Labyrinth nor any of its characters. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Letters, Dreams and Rin

* * *

Sarah unlocked the door as ushered Toby and Maya inside. It was dark and quite, but it felt like her home. Without Karen there she had no worries. The money her father had left was more than enough for her to take care of Toby and herself for the rest of their lives. She gazed down at the small body that was clinging to her. The birth certificate had come in and it now stated that she was legally his mother. Happiness filled her at the thought of being a mother... a real mother to Toby.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," Maya grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement at Sarah's expression of awe. Sarah turned to her and flashed a happy smile.

"Sarah, does this mean I can call you mama now?" Toby looked up at the two women, his big blue eyes serious. He remembered what Sarah had told him about calling her mama. He didn't want to get taken away from her. He loved his mama.

Sarah's heart melted at the worried expression on her little one's face. With a nod to Maya, she watched as Maya quietly left the room before turning her attention back to Toby. She scooped him up in her arms and carried him up the stairs and to what was now her bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she crossed her legs and sat him gently on her lap. They sat like that for a few minutes before Toby poked her. He still was waiting for an answer.

Her laughter rang out through the bedroom, startling the boy. Toby watched as his mama hugged him and kissed his face all over. He had never seen her so happy and he was glad for it. He knew about the diary under her bed. Malachite had found it when he moved her things into their parents old bedroom. Toby had caught him reading it out loud and without the older man seeing, he had swiped it and read it himself. Yes, he could read, it wasn't really that difficult. He had been reading since he was four. The lady in his dreams had taught him.

She had taught him many things, in fact. For the past two years, since he was three, she had taught him things like Labyrinth laws and about the creatures of the Labyrinth, plus about other kingdoms in the Underground. Rin taught him about court etiquette and about the royals. He could read and write in Fae, Elvish, Dwarfish, Fairy, Mermaidian and Goblin. Those were just the Underground languages. He could also speak German, French, Gaelic, Japanese, Chinese and English.

Rin also taught him about her laws. She had explained about what had happened and what his mama had given up in order to win him back. He was sorry about that and he was proud that she was his mama. Maybe someday Rin and he could find a way to bring them back together again. Rin talked to him every night and he would tell her about his day and what he learned or observed. She would tell him about what was happening in the Goblin City and if there had been any runners... The past two nights though she hadn't shown up. He was a little worried, but he figured that she must be busy with something important. She always told hi...

"Toby?"

Toby snapped out of his musing to find his mama staring down at him with concern, "Sorry Sarah. I didn't hear you."

"I said yes," she whispered in his ear. "You can call me mama as much as you like from now on."

Toby's eyes grew wide, "MAMA!" Toby threw his arms around her and Sarah laughed again.

"Never!" She vowed, laughing, "Never will I let you go again!"

Toby perked his head up and grinned mischievously. "Mama..."

Sarah eyed him warily, "Yes?"

"You remind me of the babe."

* * *

Maya sat in her room smiling as she listened to them laugh. It was good that they were finally together as a family. Now that the bitch was out of their lives, they didn't have to worry any more. Maya frowned with concern.

Or did they.

She shuttered as she remembered that dream two nights ago. It was horrid, by far the worse one she had ever had. Sure, she would have bad premonitions, like children running out into streets or attempted rapes, suicides. All of which she was able to stop but this one... she just wasn't sure.

She shook her head to try to clear the images away. She felt like she wanted to puke. To see one of your best friends die... and she was dead in her dream. She just didn't know what she should do. If she should tell Sarah what she saw or keep an extra sharp eye out. She shook her head at that thought. No, she decided that just wouldn't work. She couldn't be here twenty-four seven. Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

Getting up, she headed for the door.

* * *

Malachite was nervous. Something was going to happen and it was going to be something big. He could feel it in his bones, just like all of his kind could. He didn't know what it was but it had something to do with Sarah and Maya. He just knew that they were going to be in trouble. As he headed to the door he shuttered to think what his penalty would be if he let anything happen to her.

He snorted as he walked out. Knowing his king, it would probably be death.

* * *

Sarah and Toby watched as Maya paced the room. Sarah didn't know what was going on but she knew that whatever it was it probably had something to do with that second nightmare a few days ago. It had seemed like they had just gotten back to sleep when Maya had woken them back up screaming as if she had was being killed. They had tried to get answers out of her but all she could do was commune with the porcelain god.

After getting cleaned back up she wasn't much better. Sarah remembered that all she would do was sit by the window and stare off into space. So when Maya came her room with that serious _we need to talk_ face, Sarah knew that whatever it was, it was bad.

"Toby, precious, go play in your room for a while, okay. Aunt Maya needs to talk to me for a few minutes."

Sarah thought he was going to refuse for a minute but after a small staring contest with her he simply nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Turning back to Maya, she waited for what was to come.

"Sarah... about the other night..."

* * *

As Toby got back to his room he sighed. He knew about his aunts dreams and that they came true. He had overheard one night when his mama and her were talking about it. Whatever she dreamed about the other night had to have been really bad if she was so troubled about it. He shrugged his little shoulders. He would let the adults worry about those things... In the mean time, he grinned, racing to his toy chest he opened it up and started throwing his toys out, not even looking at them as he chucked one after another until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a black leather-bound book, he crawled onto his bed and started to read.

_December 2,_

_Hello beloved,_

_I know it's been awhile since last I wrote but...bu. God I can't even say it. *deep breath* okay hear it goes._

_Dads dead... I, I, I just don't know... It happened so fast. There was a plane crash and there were no survivors. It's been a month now and I'm still reeling from the shock. I miss him. I really do. Karen has become a monster since he passed. She is bound and determined to keep me from Toby. I wish... *laughs* I know. Say your right words the goblins said. *Sighs* If only it were that easy. If only it were true._

_I have talked to my father's lawyers. They say that I should be able to get custody of Toby with in the year. Oh how I hope so. I have to keep it a secret for now but what I wouldn't give to have him be able to call me mama for real._

_I dreamt about you last night._

_We were dancing again. This time beneath the stars and the wind was caressing my cheek. It was magical being in your arms. The moon was full and it shone so brightly. *laughs* It made your hair look like softly spun silver and you eyes glowed with love. You sang to me or rather we sang to each other. I had my song and you had yours. Both were such sad haunting songs... When I woke up... I cried. Oh how I wish you were really here. That you were real! Every guy I meet just can't hold a candle to you! You're just a character in a book and yet... I've fallen._

_To me you are just so real. You, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo... You all are so real to me. I see you every night when I dream and it has gotten so bad that there are days that I pray that I don't wake up! __But I always do. I have to... for Toby's sake. I can't nor will I ever leave him alone, but my king, oh how I long to be wrapped safe in your arms in truth instead of just dreams._

_*growls* I have to go... That bitch is back and I can't let her find this book. If she did I know she would have me committed and called mentally unstable. *Snorts* She already has me seeing a shrink but I'll tell you about that another day._

_Until next time beloved,_

_Your Sarah._

Toby silently cried for the pain in his mama's words. There were tear stains from where her tears had left their mark upon the page. It was obvious that she was feeling but that was to be expected. Rin told him about Fae circles and Fae food. She was feeling so much pain because the Goblin King and her were connected. She never would have rejected him if it weren't for Toby's sake and Toby knew it.

Hearing his sister's room open and shut he quickly jumped from the bed and rushed to put the journal full of letters back in its hiding spot and had just started throwing his toys back on top when Maya knocked on the door.

Peeking her head in, she saw Toby playing with his toys, "Hey champ, you hungry?"

Toby shook his head, an idea forming in his brain, "No, I'm sleepy, gonna go to bed." With that, he gave a yawn to emphasize his point.

Maya frowned, getting the feeling that Toby was hiding something but shrugged it off. After all how much mischief could the little boy get into?

"Okay, well, I'm going to pick up the pizza and I'll be back soon."

After she closed the door, Toby went and grabbed the book to read some more.

_Dear Jareth,_

* * *

"The High Court has convened. We call for King Jareth to step forward."

Jareth stepped forward with a cocky swagger. Unlike last time, he didn't bow to the High Courts nor to his parents. A low gasp echoed through the air at his audacity and disrespect.

"You have given me your ruling," his smirk making Oberon a little edgy. "Now, let me tell you mine! My answer to the High Courts demands are as follows:

First, I will not be taking any bride that is not of my own choosing nor will there be a running of those wanting to be my queen.

Secondly, the Labyrinth and I have both agreed that the first unwanted guest that steps foot into our kingdom with be taking a tour of our nice oubliettes and there they will stay until such time as the Labyrinth, not I, decides to let them out."

Jareth held up his hand to silence the cries of outrage as his father moved to rise from his throne, his expression was murderous.

"Thirdly, my kingdom and the creatures with in it have spoken and they are in an agreement. I am their king and it will stay that way. They have decreed that should you try to replace me they will bare arms against any armies that would challenge them."

Jareth grinned at his father's expression and the shock that was on his little brothers. No one thought that he would have the balls to go against the High King. With a mocking bow before the outraged courts and a shower of glitter he was gone...

Only to appear a second later back where he stood before. Jareth grinned at the uproar he was causing... Now to add the oil to the wildfire.

"Oh, and should you choose war instead of leaving me the hell alone... I probably should tell you that Darious stands by my side. You fight my armies, you fight his! Have a nice day!"

With the sound of his father's thunderous roar ringing in his ears and his mother's shocked gasp, Jareth chuckled as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well. That's it for this chapter. *grins* Will there be war? Who's this Darious?

"Yes who indeed?"

*groans* "What do you want now, Your Majesty?"

Jareth smirks.

Elizabeth looks as pitiful as she can at Jareth.

"Help me... please your great highness, make her unchain me"

Jareth's gaze softened and he walked over to Elizabeth, backing her into the wall. Leaning close he whispered seductively in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Yes, I am great, aren't I?" Quicker then I could have ever thought to move Jareth was doubled over with a irritated Muse standing over him. "You better curb that ego unless you never want to get laid again."

"Um... Excuse me, but I better be getting laid in this fanfic."

I look over to see Sarah standing in the door way hands on her hips. I can't help it, I start cracking up laughing. It was just to funny, You have a muse chained to my wall, a cocky king getting knee'd in the balls and a virgin wanting to get laid. *snorts*

I sober up as Sarah gives me a death glare. *gulps* "What is your muse doing chained to your wall? It's inhumane!" She scowled. Elizabeth cheered happily, "Finally someone who cares that I am being forcible held here against my will!"

I watched as Sarah went still, "Against your will you say?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yup, I tried to leave but she caught me and chained me to this damn wall!" 'Idiot' I thought.

She just sealed her own fate.

Sarah nodded to me as she grinned evilly at her, "Sorry, girly, your on your own! After all we can't have you ditching us before this story is complete now can we."

She walks over to Jareth and grabs him by the ear and proceeds to drag him out with him yelping all the way.

I shake my head. I am surrounded by crazy people.

_By the way what on earth did I do with that bat?_

Please review.


	6. The Attack

A/N: Don't shoot me for this next chapter, my muse made me do it.

Elizabeth glares, "Leave me out of it and seriously, take these damn chains off!"

I growl, "Not until this story is completed! Fandom wants more and more they shall get! I'm not taking the chance that you will up and leave me high and dry like you tried to do last TIME!"

Anyhow, I don't own the Labyrinth nor any of its characters. Maya and Darious are my only creations so far so hands off their mine! :P

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Attack**

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed think about what Maya had told her. It was greatly disconcerting to learn that she was going to die. She didn't doubt Maya's dream in the least. Maya had proven herself a valuable ally and a true friend. She certainly wouldn't lie about something so important. It was clear as day that Maya was just as disturbed by the dream.

Getting under her bed, she looked for her diary only to find it missing. Feeling slightly panicked, she started searching through her things. Malachite had moved all of her things from her old bedroom and into her father's room. She wanted to sleep where he had once slept as a way of being closer to him. Maybe Malachite had found it a put it somewhere else.

She frowned at that thought. She really hoped that if he did that he respected her privacy enough to not read it. She snorted at that. He was male. Of course he read it. She shrugged. It wasn't like it was rated M or nothing. It was just her way of keeping connected with her friends and well... him.

Sitting down at her vanity table, she got out a notepad and started to write.

_Dear Jareth,_

_I know it's been a while but here I am. ^_^ I finally got custody of Toby and he is now legally my son. I am so happy about that! He is such a sweet little boy and you would be so proud of how smart he is. Did I tell you he can read? I think I did but I can't be sure since my diary was misplaced. Everything went well in court and Karen is officially out of our lives for good..._

_I think._

_Maya had a premonition Jareth..._

_Not a good one either._

_I was dying in it and well, I don't know, I get the feeling that it isn't over with Karen. She has never been one to let things go and I am really worried. I don't know what to think about the dream and I can only hope that with me knowing about it that it can be stopped. If only you were real! Then I could wish Toby away to you. I know that he would be safe and that you would never let anything happen to him..._

_The truth is... I'm scared. I'm so scared Jareth. I don't want him hurt. The very thought of it causes my heart to clench and I want to cry._

_I... I don't want to leave Toby alone. I know I have written this before but oh how I wish you were real. Then I could wish us way and I would know that we would be safe. Your proposal was everything that I had ever wanted but I just couldn't. I hope you understand... I just couldn't. I see now that if I had accepted your proposal I wouldn't have learned anything and who knows what would have happened to me if I had. I could have been stuck in a dream state or something._

_I know... I watch too much science fiction._

_Any how I had a talk with my lawyer today. I've made sure that if anything does happen that Toby will be safe and well taken care of._

_I have to go for now, Malachite should be here with the pizza soon._

_Talk to you later my love,_

_Sarah_

Sarah stretched as she finished the letter. She knew that it was kind of stupid to write to people who didn't exist but it kept them close to her somehow. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and sweet Ludo... plus HIM! How she loved him. From the first moment that she read the Labyrinth, she loved him. It was stupid, but that was the way of it.

Sarah went to put the letter under her bed when she stopped.

She no longer had to hide, she realized. She could leave it out now that Karen wasn't there to find it. She was free. Turning around, she marched over to her vanity and placed the letter back on the dresser. Then she left the bed room and went down the hall to where Toby's room was.

Knocking softly on his door, she quietly opened it. There he was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. She crept in softly and stared. He was such a beautiful little boy, she thought to herself. As if sensing her presences, Toby opened his eyes and looked up at her with a grin.

"Mama..."

Sarah warily eyed the innocent looking luminescent eyes that were attached to an innocent looking face. "What?" She said cautiously.

Toby grinned, "You remind me of the babe!"

She grinned at his tone, "What babe?"

Toby laughed and they started to sing his favorite song. When it came time for _jump magic jump_ they both jumped up on the bed and started to sing as loud as they could.

* * *

Maya smirked at the ruckus up stairs. She was happy that they could now have such a great time together.

"What is all that noise?!" Maya turned around to find Malachite, grinned ear to ear while holding two large pizzas.

She laughed while taking a hold of the boxes, then put them on the counter and grinned back at him.

"You know how I solve that problem?"

She snickered as she walked to the radio and turned it on high. Sarah wouldn't be able to hear it from upstairs but now they couldn't hear them either. Turning back to Malachite, she found him sitting at the table digging into the pizza. She sighed. _Men!_ She thought to go and get Sarah and Toby but she decided to just let them have their fun. They deserved it.

* * *

Sarah looked up at the knock on the front door. She grinned. That must be Malachite with the pizza.

Hurrying down the hall, she hollered, "It's open!"

"Come on, time for pizza," taking Toby by his hands, he and she walked down the hall with her in the lead and down the stairs.

"Maya's in the kitchen getting the plates ready and..." She shoved Toby down on the stairs so that his little body was as unnoticeable as possible. "Stay down and as quiet as possible, Toby," she breathed a sigh of relief at his slight nod. Slowly getting up she walked cautiously down the rest of the stairs. Her heart racing as she gazed into the cruel eyes of her step mother.

"How kind of you to invite me in, Sarah," the woman chuckled wickedly as she stood by the front door.

Sarah was terrified. Toby was just a few steps away and she was lucky that Karen had been looking the other way when she had pushed him to the ground. Normally she would have demanded that Karen leave but the gun that she was currently holding in her hand made Sarah very cautious.

"Hello Karen." She greeted cautiously as she made her way slowly down the rest of the steps to stand in front of where she had forced Toby face down on the stairs. "What are you doing here? Can I get you something to drink?" She didn't move as she prayed that Toby would be a good boy and not make a sound.

"What I want is my son, you little bitch," Karen snarled, waving the gun around. Where she got a gun Sarah didn't know but she knew a silencer when she saw one. She had a bad feeling that Maya's premonition was about to come true. She was going to die and poor Toby was going to see it.

"Karen..." she said softly, "there's no reason for this. It's not too late..."

"Shut up you, little bitch!" Karen interrupted as she bent over and held her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain. Sarah didn't dare move even though her first instinct was to help her. After a moment Karen breathed a sigh of relief and stood up tall once more.

"Are you okay, Karen? You don't look too well. Maybe we should get you some help." Sarah said in a soft voice trying not to upset the woman and buy some time so she could think of something, anything that would help save her life.

She could do nothing but watch as Karen leveled the gun at her with a sadistic grin on her face, "You know I hated you from the first moment I saw you. You looked too much like your snobby bitch of a mother."

Seeing Sarah's eyes widen, she cackled, "Oh, you didn't know? I met your mother in high school. The preppy little witch thought she was too good for the likes of normal people and she made my life a living hell. I was so happy to hear about the car accident. Whoops, there goes one less bitch in the world." Karen laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sarah wanted to kill her for what she had said about her mother. Her mother had been so wonderful and beautiful. She was a great actress as well. Sarah bit her tongue to keep from interrupting the bitch in front of her.

"Yes, then I got the brilliant idea to seduce your father. He was weak! He spoiled you and it was so easy to get him to marry me." Sarah only half listened to what Karen was boasting about. She didn't want to hear all this shit about her family. She could hear music coming from the kitchen and she was praying that Maya wouldn't come out.

She didn't want her to die either. Not after the changes she made with her lawyers. She tuned Karen back in just in time to hear the part that was going to be her end. If Karen expected her to grovel she had another thing coming. Sarah glared with all the hatred she felt in her heart for this woman.

"Now, you took my son away from me, I will be taking him back after I deal with you... stop looking at me with those eyes! I hate those eyes... your filthy mother had those eyes."

Sarah closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. _Toby, Jareth, I'm so sorry. I tried._

"MAMA!"

Karen was startled by the scream and pointed at the source and fired twice. Sarah watched in slow motion as Karen's aim was directed toward the child who was racing down the stairs toward her. Not thinking, only reacting, she dove in front of him and covered him with her own body.

Sarah cried out in agony as she felt the bullet sear a path through her shoulder and the other bullet pierced a fiery path into her stomach. She pushed Toby with all her might away from her with the last of her strength, closing her eyes for the last time.

Toby scream sent Maya and Malachite flying into the room. Seeing Sarah lying there, blood gushing from her wounds, she rushed to her side to check for a pulse... it was faint. Suddenly she felt something pierce her chest just as she heard a whispered voice.

She struggled to look up, she saw Toby standing there, his normally bright blue eyes darkened with a rage she had never seen before. Her vision faded as the pain over took her body. The last thing she heard was Toby's next furious words...

"I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now!"

Then nothing but black!

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me and don't worry, the story will continue just as soon as I have some well-earned sleep. No worry fandom Next chapter soon.

Please, pretty, please review!


	7. Living Death

A/N: Well I'm back! It is currently 4:50 in the MORNING, and my muse refuses to let me sleep!

Elizabeth smirks "Serves you right! You wanted the story finished; well, now you got what you asked for!"

I glare at her. They are going to kill us for this chapter... You know that right.

She grins, "Nope, fandom is going to kill you for this chapter! Then I will be free. Muhahaha"

I grab my bat and knock her out still glaring. Yes, I found my bat.

Elizabeth lays there with stars in her eyes. She will be fine.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Maya is mine though as is Darious and Malachite. Now one to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living Death**

* * *

Jareth heard the bell like ring in his ear signaling that he had another runner. He turned to his brother who was currently bent over the maps scattered across his desk.

"Darious..." He began urgently, trying to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"I know brother, I feel it too. Something is not righ... AHHH!"

Darious bent over at the same time as Jareth did, both crying out at the pain that engulfed them. Darious grabbed for his desk, falling to his knees as Jareth fell to the floor, curling up into a tight ball trying to ease the pain.

Jareth gasped, the burning was searing a path through his entire body. It felt like a part of him was being ripped from his very soul. The heat was going to swallow him whole. Curling tighter, he barely felt the hand that grasped his shoulder as he faded into darkness.

Darious was being ripped apart. Dying would have been a blessing at this point. He was burning up and with his element being ice it wouldn't take long for his death to be upon him. Gasping for air, he felt like his entire body was smoldering. By the gods it hurt to even breathe. Glancing up, in desperation he saw Jareth curled up on the floor, fairing no better than he. Summoning as much of his ice as he could, he let it flow inward and through his veins. It gave him a momentary reprieve from the heat that was killing him.

Now able to think slightly more clearly, he, as quickly as he could, crawled to his little brother. Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder he used the last of his magic to transport them both to the one place he knew could help.

* * *

Titiana was furious. It was bad enough that her husband alienated her eldest son by listening to her youngest, but now he has alienated her second son as well. She was currently sitting on her throne with her husband and her youngest before her. Turning icy eyes toward her youngest she growled to both.

"I hope you two are happy!"

"Wife..." Oberon began, he would never admit it in a thousand years but at this point his beloved was scaring him. He never meant for it to go this far. Jareth could be unpredictable at times but he never thought that his son would all but declare war. Nor did he think that Jareth would go so far as to enlist Darious's aid. He had never seen his Titiana so pissed and that meant pain.

Oh why did he listen to Puck?! He knew that the boy had nothing but mischief up his sleeve, and normally his antics were amusing. Seeing the courts get in an uproar at his mischief was like a breath of fresh air. However, this time the boy's mischief went too far. Oh, Oberon knew that Puck knew something that he wasn't sharing. Oberon knew the moment from the moment his decree was announced. The look of satisfaction on his youngest son's face said it all.

"Don't you dare wife me, husband! Now we have two sons who hate us..." Oberon moved to hold his wife while glaring at his youngest, who looked guilty at having made his mother cry.

The moment that Titiana felt her husband's arms wrap themselves around her, she broke down her rage spent for the moment. She clung to him as she cried for her sons. Oh how she missed her eldest and now to lose her favorite... Jareth had always been her little boy. Why couldn't he just take a wife...? Unless... Shoving her husband away, she whirled around to glare furiously at Puck.

"You knew! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNEW!" She roared, rage back in her eyes as her power flared, shaking the very foundation of the castle.

Puck took a step back at his mother fury. He knew from the look in her eyes that if he wasn't her son he would be dead. Of course he knew. He knew everything that went on in the kingdoms...Well except for Darious's. The rat had found a way of blocking him from even stepping foot in there.

Oberon expanded his aura gently over his wife's while wrapping his arms carefully around her once more. Glaring at his youngest, he turned his wife around and tipped her head back to meet his eyes.

"Tell me what he knew, beloved."

At the gentleness in her love's voice she softened her gaze and whispered.

"He already had a bride in mind, my love. That's why he refused." Glaring at her youngest, she growled, her rage building once again.

"Our youngest knew this and he still let us make a fool of ourselves and the courts, plus there is the added charge of forcing our poor son to alienate us, and he almost caused a war!"

Oberon's eyes turned from a gentle blue to icy silver. Turning to his son, he said in a hard voice. "Puck, you are accused of some very serious crimes. Are you guilty?"

Puck gazed down with shame for causing so much trouble. He had never meant for it to go this far. "I am sorry, father. I acknowledge my guilt and await your punishment."

Oberon opened his mouth to pass his judgment just as thunder echoed through the room and two bodies feel to the floor with a flash of light and glitter. Titiana recognized at once her sons and rushed to Jareth as Oberon raced to Darious. Oberon pulled Darious into his arms and watched with no small amount of pain as his son struggled just to open his eyes. He could feel his son's skin burning to the touch.

Turning to Puck, he quickly ordered him to fetch the strongest Ice Fae they had in their possession and the healers. Puck disappeared in an instant to do as he was told.

Oberon looked at his wife, who was cradling his second son, "What could have caused this? Darious is burning up and Jareth is too. How is this possible?"

Titiana choked on her tears as she looked to her husband with agony in her eyes.

"I've only seen this once," she choked out.

"When?" He asked solemnly.

"When my brother's mortal mate was killed by bandits," she whispered.

"This is what happens when your mate passes from this life without full bonding." She looked at her mate with anguish. Sobbing, she cradled her son closer, rocking back in forth, trying to fight off the hysteria.

Oberon looked down at his son's face. Pain was an understatement of what he saw there. Darious lay curled up as tight as he could be, his entire body shaking and his brother wasn't much better with Titiana trying to sooth him and failing.

Suddenly there were several pops and Puck joined by three elves and six fae rushed to the prince's sides the ice fae began to freeze them while Titiana and Oberon were forced back as the elves took their spots to see what healing they could do.

After what seemed like hours, the healers, with faces grim, stood up from the now frozen bodies of the two young princes. The youngest one Ruyin stepped forward. She was the best healer they had, despite her age and she was the one who spoke, her violet eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, your majesties, but we have done all we can. I have cast several spells to block their pain but that is all I can do. Whoever your sons have bonded with did not complete the bond. If they are unfrozen they will die."

With that, an ice fae, Ninare stepped forward. "Your majesties I offer a small bit of hope. There is a slight chance that the bond will weaken with time and eventually will disappear altogether. I have enchanted our ice to suppress the fire within and should the bond disappear, so shall the ice. They will awaken with no pain. Prince Jareth may have a bit of frost bite but other than that they should be fine."

Titiana cried with relief at that bit of good news. Oberon wasn't so optimistic.

"You said a slight chance... How slight?"

Ninare sighed, "Very slight, your highness, a partial bonding is a very serious thing. If they had been fully bonded they would have died as one and been reborn as one soul. It would have been easy to find each other again, but a partial bond is more extreme."

"It is like having your very soul ripped from your body slowly while you are being burned alive. Most kill themselves within the first two minutes. The fact that your sons lasted long enough to get help is... well I would have said impossible except they are still alive."

Puck slowly walked forward, tears of his own shimmering in his eyes. "So what you saying is that they are in a state of living death..."

She nodded.

Puck let out a grin. "Thank You! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he shouted with glee. Holding up his hand quickly to forestall his mother's wrath, he said quickly. "In our archives I once read about a way to reverse the state of the living death. If we can find that scroll then there might be a chance to save them!" He grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" Titiana cried out. "Move my sons to their chambers and let's get to finding that scroll. I want every available hand helping with this. Well, get a move on and lets GO!"

She roared, sending everyone into a scurry to obey. Turning to her husband, she gave him a small smile before disappearing in a shower of glitter. He sighed as he followed her.

Puck let out a sigh of relief. At least he was off the hook for this. He then grinned. Hopefully by the time this is over everyone will have forgotten about his mischief.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Snorts_** not likely.

Puck whines, "Aww, come on, pretty please, oh great authoress."

Not a chance in hell. You almost started a war, you dolt.

Puck smiles seductively. "You know you want me. Be nice to me and I'll be very nice to you."

Elizabeth snickers. "You're so not her type!"

Finally we agree on something. Puck sulks off into a corner to grow mushrooms.

Well now that he is taken care of… it's time for you all out there in Fandom to review. Come on, it's really not hard... just type what you think of this chapter...Pretty please. Thank you. ^_^ Shout out to my wonderful Beta Lisabit!


	8. The New Kings

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! My muse got loose and I really struggled with this chapter. So I hope you like it. Happy reading while I go get that damn muse... again. _I grab the baseball bat and stop._

Oh by the way I don't own the Labyrinth or any characters except my own.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The New Kings**

* * *

Toby didn't know what to do. There were goblins running around, his mama and Maya were gone and Malachite was slumped in a corner in tears. He knew is mama was dead the moment she had saved him. He felt like curling up into a ball and crying but he had to be strong... for her. Pushing aside the pain he looked around carefully before...

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE! STOP!" He growled out. The goblins stopped dead in their tracks as his eyes flashed silver with suppressed rage. Eyeing the goblins, he spoke in a stern voice, "We need to focus. Now where is the woman that had the gun?"

One of the goblins stepped forward," Wez put her in zha oubliette. Shez not gong anywherez. Wez promiz."

Toby eyed the goblin, "What is your name?"

"Miza called Hikam, sire," Hikam remembered the boy from when he was here as a baby. The child in front of him was definitely the same child but he had the look of their king. He knew the child was the heir apparent.

"Where is your master, Hikam? Where is the Goblin King?"

Hikam shook his head sadly, "Weza don't know. He hadz court... Oh, oh, Hoggle mighz know!"

Toby turned around and eyed the goblins, each of them looking at him expectantly. He knew that they knew that he was the heir to the throne. _That's right... he was the heir. It was time to start acting like it._ He remembered what Rin had told him.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Toby, listen carefully_. _Your training is complete and I now bless you as the true heir apparent. Hear me now, for this is important. When you come back to the Goblin Kingdom and you will when you turn 18..."_

_"What about my mama? Why can't she come with me?" He asked her, his eyes wide with unshed tears at the thought of never seeing her again. He watched as Rin looked at him, her eyes full of sympathy_

_._

_"I'm sorry, but like I told Jareth, Toby, your sister has to find her own way. We can't help her. She must make a choice. Now back to what I was saying..."_

_"Should you need me..."_

**_*End of flashback"_**

Toby straightened his shoulders, "Hear me! For those that do not know me, I am Toby, Heir Apparent to the Goblin King. I demand that you bring forth the woman from the oubliettes and someone find me Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo." He commanded, his young voice echoing strong.

Toby, seeing them just standing there, glared then growled, "NOW!" The goblins were sent scurrying out of the throne room.

Toby turned to Malachite who was still slumped on the floor where he had landed, his body wracked with sobs. Toby grabbed hold of his copper colored ponytail and gave a sharp jerk. He watched as Malachite's head came up with a snap and gave a yelp.

"Crying won't help, Malachite, it can't bring them back. I don't have the luxury of breaking down, nor do you. We have things to do! The Goblin King is gone and I don't know when he will return. Until then I need your help!" He growled softly.

Malachite watched in awe at the way the young boy was behaving. He could tell that Toby was hurting but he wasn't letting himself be swept away by the pain. Malachite stood then muttered a few words before kneeling with head bowed before the child.

"I, Malachite, Heir Apparent to the Kingdom of Shendlam, do hereby give my allegiance to you, Toby, Heir Apparent to the Goblin Kingdom."

With a flash of light and glitter, Toby stared at the man before him. Malachite's hair shone with an inner fire, no longer just copper in color but brighter and highlighted with all the different colors of a flame. His eyes no longer were just a pale green but now a bright sea green. Toby knew from his training that before him stood a Fae. Rin had taught him the value of giving one's allegiance. Malachite was basically saying _where you go, I will follow and I am at your command_.

Toby touched the top of the man's head showing that he accepted his pledge.

"Thanks, Malachite."

Malachite shook his head. "It is what Maya would have wanted. She and Sarah really loved you. I will follow your lead, young prince."

Then there was a flash and before them both hovered to orbs of warm light. Toby reached out before Malachite could stop him and grasped the orb. Once he touched it the thing disappeared with a pop and in his hands laid an amulet. He nodded to Malachite, who followed his lead. Reaching to grasp the orb, it too disappeared with a pop.

Malachite let out a strangled cry at the sight before him. He knew that amulet. _If this is here... then... Darious is_... He fell to his knees in anguish.

"Malachite!" Toby cried, having already put his amulet on. He did not understand what was going on.

"I failed them both," Malachite whispered softly, his eyes growing empty as he aloud grief and guilt to overtake him.

*Thud*

Malachite hit the ground hard as Toby set his foot back down. Malachite stared up at the boy who had just kicked him in the head... He really just kicked him. He stared in wonder.

"You are no good to me if you are wallowing in self-pity," Toby growled in frustration. "Now tell me what is so important about these amulets. NOW!" He snarled, eyes flashing with fury as his patience had reached its end.

"Perhaps I can help, young man. Hello Lord Malachite." Toby turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind him. Her hair shimmering like sunlight and her grass green eyes held a wealth of sadness.

"And you are?" He glared. His eyes still icy and wary of this new stranger.

"I'm the Goblin King's mother. Well I was... My name is Titiana. You are who exactly?" Tilting her head, she looked at the young child whose eyes made her shiver. He had the same look as her eldest son after they broke his dream connection with that mortal. Frozen. Nothing there but ice. The child was broken.

"I am Toby, Heir to the throne of the Goblin City and son of the Champion Queen of the Labyrinth. Would have been Queen to the Goblin King if she hadn..." his voice broke. "If she hadn… had..."

Sensing the boy's pain, Titiana moved to his side only to have him straighten his shoulders and look her in the eyes. Pain gone and nothing but ice remained.

"She would have been his queen if she had a chance. She is gone. I was too late in calling the goblins. The witch who is responsible will be dealt with. We have lost two very wonderful women today thanks to the jealousy of one cruel woman. Now, where is the Goblin King? What do you mean you were the Goblin King's mother?" He growled, not caring if he was showing disrespect. He just wanted answers.

Toby watched as the woman before him let a few tears past her guard. He knew that look. Looking down at the amulet around his neck, it clicked. He was no longer the Heir, but the King. Walking up to the woman, he took her hand and pulled down, indicating that she should bend down.

Titiana did as the little boy before her wanted and bent down only to have him wrap his arms around her neck and she wrapped him in hers. She felt his little body start to shake as the little king finally broke down.

"My Lady… Tell me it isn't... It can't be... please…"

She turned at the pained whispered plea. Malachite looked just as lost as she had felt a few hours before. Rising up with the child still in her arms, she gazed at the young king in front of her before nodding sadly. She watched as the young man gasped and cried harder.

She always knew that Malachite was to be her son's heir providing that he never have a child of his own. When he disappeared she questioned her eldest. He had just shrugged and said that he was on a special assignment. That was right before they forced the dissolution of the mortal's dream state. Now her son, both her sons... a sob caught in her throat and she hugged the child in her arms even tighter.

After a few minutes of crying, Toby pulled out of the woman's arms. He had things to do. Just as he finished wiping the last remnants of tears a commotion echoed down the hall. He recognized the voice that was screeching obscenities.

Titiana watched as the boy turned and walked to the throne and sat down, Malachite following and positioned himself standing to the left of the throne. Sensing that this was important, she followed and automatically positioned herself, standing at the young king's right. A show of support for whatever she sensed was about to happen next.

Toby's eyes turned icy as he watched Karen struggle against her bonds. She was in chains and was being drug into the throne room.

Karen stopped at the sight before her. There on a throne was her son. Behind him were two of the most beautiful people that she had ever laid eyes on. The woman was watching her with curiosity in her eyes. The man and her son were glaring at her with hatred shining in theirs. Why the man should hate her she didn't know but the look in his eyes promised her death. She shivered for the first time feeling a sense of fear.

Toby glared down at the woman responsible for his mother's death. She turned wide eyes to him. He smirked at the fear shimmering there.

"You, Karen of the Aboveground, are accused of killing the Queen Champion of the Labyrinth, mother to the new Goblin King and the protector of the Labyrinth Queen; of abuse of the heir to the Goblin throne and said Labyrinth Queen Champion. How do you plead?"

Karen looked startled at the tone of her son's voice. It was the authoritative tone of a king, not a little boy the age of five. She blinked, confused. She just shot her step-daughter. She hadn't killed any queen.

"What Queen are you talking about? What protector? Toby, what the hell is going on here? Where is Sarah and that girl that I shot along with her? Are they dead?" She questioned, confused at first but at the last part she couldn't help the glee filtering into her voice.

Suddenly she shivered as the room grew deathly cold. Gasping as it became hard for her to breathe, she watched in fear as her son's eyes turned silver and he slipped off the throne and stalked toward her, his eye's full of rage.

"My MOTHER was the Champion Queen of the Labyrinth. Sarah was and always will be my mother and don't you ever utter her name ever again. SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roared, shaking with suppressed fury. With his rage, he started to glow brightly, his feet lifting up off the floor until he was floating high in the air. Everyone in the room had to close their eyes, least they be permanently blinded by the pure light.

When the light faded there before all stood the young king still slightly glowing. His skin shimmered a soft gold color, while his eyes were like mercury. His hair was what had changed the most. Now he sported long wild moon spun locks that had Titiana's heart clench at the resemblances of her own lost son.

Toby smiled wickedly, showing off sharp jagged teeth. The air around them warmed as he stalked closer. Karen shrank back as far as she could. This was not her son. This was a monster! When Toby was about a foot away from the woman who had birthed him, he grinned relishing the fear that was shining in her eyes.

"Now, what shall I do for your punishment?" He purred, his voice accented by a soft lith.

"I have an idea, yer majesty."

Toby turned to see a dwarf, a yeti, and a terrier knight standing in the entryway to the throne room.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "You must be Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Which one of you spoke?"

"Iz did."

Toby motioned the dwarf closer. "My mother valued you as a close friend, Hoggle. So I will as well. You knew her well. What is your suggestion?"

Hoggle gazed at the lad in awe. He knew who the child was. He had been briefed by Hikam about Toby and what they had found and seen when they had arrived to grant the wish. Leaning in close he whispered his idea into his new king's ear.

Toby grinned and laughed evilly. Turning back to the throne he sprawled out on it. Creating a crystal in his hand, he smirked, teeth flashing at the cowering woman.

"This is my decree. Your punishment shall be to run my Labyrinth. Should you fail, you will be dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench and sent back to the Aboveground. Should you win," he snorted at that, "You will be returned to the Aboveground unharmed."

He grinned sadistically at her, "You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth."

With that he threw the crystal. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I finally got my muse back.

Elizabeth glares as she struggles against the ropes.

I have her hogtied and gagged. So there should be a new chapter soon.

Please review.


	9. To Terrorize and Something New

A/N: Well I'm back with yet another chapter. *grins evilly* I don't own the labyrinth nor any of its characters. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9: To Terrorize and Something New**

* * *

Titiana watched the child king with a sense of awe. He was actually giving his mother's killer a chance at a normal life. True, a small chance, but it was more than what she or her husband would have given. What impressed her most was the child's innate ability with magic. He wielded it with the skill of a fae a thousand times his years.

Just the fact that he could wield crystals was impressive. Few fae could even create the, among their slim number were her husband Oberon and her sons. It was very difficult and you need to have immense skill to control such a wild force as crystal power. Crystal power meant being able to control every element. Something very few fae have ever been born with.

Magic was power from the soul. Titiana had never seen a blood modified unwanted have so much magic. It was unheard of and yet she was staring at one who did.

An unwanted was a child wished away. They were always adopted out after species transformation. The type of species was based upon the child's own individual soul and its magical capacity. To have a natural born child for magical creatures such as elves or fae were very rare because of their long life spans. They were, in essence, immortal and therefor were not as fertile as humans.

In the ten thousand years that Titiana had lived she had only had three children herself.

Darious was the oldest and the strongest of her three preferred ice and crystal magic. He could manipulate fire but because of his prolonged use of ice magic his body had grown accustomed to the cold, because of this he no longer could create fire... at least that she knew of.

Jareth, her second son was rarely seen doing any magic except crystal, whereas Puck, her youngest and most troublesome, preferred wind magic. There were times when she really wanted to strangle that boy!

She wanted to teleport out to inform her husband of these new occurrences but she decided to stay and observe how the little king dealt with the labyrinth and his first runner.

* * *

Toby stood on the hill overlooking the labyrinth watching as the one who birthed him struggle desperately to find her way inside. He remembered what Rin had told him about herself.

_*flashback*_

_"So are you really dangerous?"_

_Toby watched as Rin tipped her head back and laugh, "No little one, I'm not. I can be if my runners are truly awful or if I am threatened. However, normally I am harmlessly mischievous. My job is to keep them turning in circles and to confuse them. It is the job of the Goblin King to challenge their worth. Only one has ever found her way to the center of me and beat the Goblin King, not for lack of trying to stop her on our parts. Her love for the child prevailed and truth be told, she was the first to actually make the Goblin King do any work!" Rin snickered, her eyes dancing with mirth._

_"Your mother had him constantly on his toes. Mine to for that matter as well. He and his goblins did everything in their power to stop her but in the end I had to send you and her back." She looked sad at that._

_"Why?" He questioned. "Why couldn't you just keep us? My mother loved the king. She would have married him if she had stayed."_

_She sighed. "It was because she choose you. It was her love for you and guilt for what she had done that kept her from taking her dreams and my king with them. It also didn't help that my king was an idiot when it came to professing his love to her." She snorted in disgust._

_"How was he an idiot?" Toby asked curiously._

_She smiled at the youth. "Remember this well Toby. When you proposed to a women never use the phrases** fear me, obey me, or let me rule you**. You do and you are bound to get shot down too!" She snickered again at her absent king's expense._

_Toby grinned. "He really said that to my mama?!"_

_Rin laughed. "Let me see if I can remember what he said exactly. He said something like 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave! Just let me rule you.' I think that's how it went anyway."_

_Toby laughed. Well that explained why his mother didn't accept his proposal. It wasn't really a proposal. He had seen enough chick flicks with his mama and Maya to know that you get down on bended knee and profess your love... Or something at least slightly more romantic than that!_

_*End of Flaskback.*_

Toby grinned at the memory and then sighed in frustration. Karen wasn't even getting past the gates. He closed his eyes and gave a mental push at Rin's doors. He then watched as Karen entered the Labyrinth. '_Finally_' he thought. Now the real fun can began; with a puff of glitter in his place stood a white tiger. It bared its fangs; it was time to hunt its prey. With a shimmer of glitter the tiger was gone.

* * *

Karen growled in frustration as she paced the outer wall looking for the doors. Just when she was finally going to give up and admit defeat she heard a creaking sound to her right. Astonished she watched as the labyrinth opened to her. Not questioning her good luck she hurried inside. Only to be faced with another set of walls. She howled her frustration just as she heard a snarl behind her.

Whirling around she froze, then not even looking back she turned and ran for her life. She could hear the snarls and growls getting closer. A TIGER! What the hell was a fucking tiger doing in a place like this! Not noticing the root infused with the Labyrinth floor she tripped and fell, twisting her ankle as she landed hard on the ground. She covered her head as she waited for the tiger to attack.

After a few moments she lifted her head cautiously, looking up and back behind her she saw her son grinning evilly.

"Well, well, Karen, afraid of a little pussy cat. For shame! You have 10 hours left and you're not even close... Bog of eternal stench here you come. Such a pity...On second thought... Not really. Enjoy my Labyrinth, as my first runner you are special. I want you to do your best." His smile sent shivers down her spine as he said fading out of sight "Be rest assured I will be doing mine."

With that he was gone and she was left alone to nurse her twisted ankle and to think.

* * *

Titiana watched from her orb of water at the boy's antics. She took back what she had thought earlier. The boy knew well that the woman wasn't going to make it. This was just him torturing her before he sent her back. She glanced at Malachite and they both smiled. The two had been catching up the past three hours and he had filled her in on the women that her son's had bonded with. She was afraid that she and her husband were going to have a lot to make up for… if her sons survived.

Turning around at the sound of a pop behind her she saw said husband standing in the center of the throne room. She watched as he turned and made his way to hold her. Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured, "There's been no change. What are you still doing here, love? I thought you were going to appoint an overseer we know for sure and come back home."

She smirked, "I have been wa..."

A second pop caused them both to turn. Oberon glared at the young boy who was sitting on his son's throne.

"Get off that throne! NOW BOY!" He barked out in anger. He watched as the boy had the audacity to just look at him, eye brow raised, and smirk.

"No."

Oberon couldn't believe his ears. The little brat had just told him no! Growling, he stalked over creating a crystal and threw it at the little snot. Toby let out a growl of his own and dodged the crystal thrown his way. Creating one of his own, he threw it and caught the ignorant man in the chest, freezing his body in its tracks.

"Just who do you think you are, attacking the Goblin King!" Toby growled out.

Oberon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He used his magic to try and remove the entrapment charm and growled in frustration to find that he could only weaken it enough to speak.

"You will release me now, boy! Then you will explain yourself!" He snarled out in rage.

Toby narrowed his eyes, not liking the man's tone one little bit, "No!" He growled out.

"Not until you can speak to me with the proper respect! I am Tobias, King of the Goblin City and Liaison to the Labyrinth, and son of the Champion Queen of the Labyrinth! I have enough to deal with without some Fae giving me grief. Now..."

"MY KING!"

Toby turned to hear Malachite's shocked voice. There was a look of fear on the man's face. Toby ran to him just as laugher like the sound of bells echoed throughout the room.

All three males turned to the source.

Titiana couldn't help it. She was doubled over trying hard to breathe through her laughter. It wasn't every day that someone put her beloved in his place and for it to be a five year old child... She snorted falling to her knees.

Oberon looked at his lady wife and suddenly saw it from her point of view. He had been bested by a child...

"It's not that funny, wife," he said dryly, causing her to laugh even harder.

When Toby heard 'wife'he immediately connected the dots. Letting out a snicker, he bowed before the other king, "Well, it's been fun but I have a runner to terrorize. See yeah!" With that he snapped his fingers, releasing the man and in a shower of glitter then made a very hasty retreat.

Oberon chuckled at the retreat of his little adversary. Flexing his stiff shoulders, he turned to his wife, "Care to explain what is going on here?"

Titiana could do nothing but laugh as Malachite decided it was in his best interest to follow his King's lead and get the hell out of there too.

* * *

Hoggle and Didymus stared at the unusual object just outside the Labyrinth wall.

"And you're sure, Sir Hoggle, that this has never happened before?"

Hoggle nodded.

"I'm sure. In the three hundred years that I've been spraying those pesky weed fairies I have never seen such a thing. Once, a long long time ago in the city of Thorana, but never here."

Sir Didymus looked at the thing growing on the wall again, "Tis a pretty thing, and quite fragrant. Doth thee know by what name it is called?"

Hoggle nodded again.

"..."

"I believe it's called a Rose"

* * *

A/N:

A Rose in the Labyrinth what is this world coming too?

I know. *winks* Do you? Review if you want to find out. ^_^ HEHEHEEE


	10. The Heart Beat

A/N: Well Here it is...

Chapter 10. I know. I can hardly believe it myself. A new chapter just for you Fandom!

*Pats Elizabeth's head* she glares.

Such a good little muse. Well here it is. Chapter 10.

I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. Oh and please don't hate me for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Heart Beat**

* * *

****

_Ba-bum... Ba-bum..._

_Ba-bum... Ba-bum..._

* * *

Toby watched as Karen ran from his goblins and frowned. He should just send her home...but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Because of her, he had lost the one person that loved him more than life itself, literally. She had two hours to go and he was going to make the most of it. He had his goblins waiting in the oubliette waiting for his word. Time for the finally, he snapped his fingers and teleported her in to it.

Changing with a shimmer of glitter, he smirked internally as he took off toward the sky. He had found that magic was really as simple as Rin had told him. Whatever he wanted to do, he could as long as he could imagine it. Toby had a very active imagination.

He flew into the throne room and circled before changing back into himself. As he did, he looked around the room he saw that Malachite was talking with Titiana and her husband. He turned from them and slumped carelessly on the throne. Creating a crystal, he watched as Karen was tormented by the goblins. He grinned darkly, having that oubliette set up just for her. It was pitch black and had some of his fuzzlins in it. They looked like tribbles from a Star Trek episode he once saw, only they were more mischievous and didn't have the appetite or the spawning speed (a pity too). He smirked as she screamed again.

Oberon watched the child with morbid fascination. The child bordered on sadism. "Don't you think she has had enough, Tobias?"

"Toby."

Oberon blinked, "What?"

"Call me Toby, and no, I don't think she has had enough. She has one hour left and has not given up yet." Toby growled, his eyes flashing with anger at the fae's presumption.

Oberon was shocked at the boy's tone. He growled in frustration at the boy's stubbornness. "Mercy is the crown of a true king," he stated softly, trying to get the boy to ease up on the mortal.

Toby's eyes flashed black with pure rage before he rose high into the air and then slammed down into the floor. His cry echoed through the three adult's hearts as they were forced to see what he had been through. The violence that he had suffered at the hands the woman he now tormented. They were forced to feel every beating and then they heard the words and emotions behind them.

* * *

_"You stupid little brat!" *Slap* "You are nothing without me!"_

_"Sarah doesn't love you! How could she love such a worthless nasty little boy?"_

_" You are MINE! My SON!"_

_"You were a mistake!"_

_"You are worthless!"_

_"Brat!"_

_"Horrid child!"_

_"I never wanted you!"_

* * *

_"I love you, Toby."_

_ "Soon... just wait... Soon you will be my beloved son for real."_

_"Then we will live happily ever after."_

_"My beloved little boy."_

_"My Toby."_

_"Little one."_

_"My heart."_

_"Toby, feel that?" Toby nods as he feels the heartbeat in her chest._

_Ba-bum... Ba-bum... Ba-bum... Ba-bum..._

_"That's you."_

_"You are my heart."_

* * *

All three adults cried out at the pain and the memories that flashed through their minds. The child was hurting so bad. The guilt that the child was carrying was enormous. The pain at finally being with the mother he had always wanted... only to be ripped away from her in just a few short moments... the fact that he finally had a family, only to have it gone in the next second. All thanks to the woman in the oubliette.

Toby pushed away from the ground, glaring at them with ice in his eyes, "Still think that she has had enough? Still think she deserves the mercy you speak of now that you know the truth?"

The three adults had fallen to their knees from the force of his pain. They shook their heads trying to catch their breath. It was obvious that the woman was lucky that the child didn't torture her as well as torment her. The clock's chime echoed through the throne room. Not a dry eye in the place.

Toby blinked out of sight giving everyone time with their own thoughts. Teleporting Karen back to the house, he transformed into a falcon and flew down low before changing in front of the woman, then she coward in front of him. He grinned. His revenge was done.

"You failed, Karen, but I will show mercy on you where you didn't on me. You will live the rest of your life knowing that you lost the only child you will ever have. He waved his hand at Karen causing her to double over in excruciating pain. Walking over to the phone, he called 911 then disappeared as the operator picked up on the other end.

* * *

Oberon, Titiana and Malachite watched as the woman was rushed to the hospital and into surgery. Toby popped back into the throne room.

"That was cruel, Toby," Titiana whispered. Toby sighed. It was finally over. Glancing up at the High Queen he shook his head.

"No... I was kind."

The three adults stared in shock at the child.

He sighed again, "I may have stolen her ability to have children but I manipulated time and events. She will still be found as an unfit parent but it will show that my Mama, Aunt Maya, Malachite and I died in a car accident, leaving her the house. The money will be given to charity to help abused children. She will have no memory of her time here. That is what I would call mercy. Tormenting her was for my benefit. Taking her ability to have children was for the sake of the children. With no memory of this she would have no reason to change. It is a kindness to the children she will never have."

Titiana gasped at the thoughtfulness of the child. He was right. He did show mercy. The woman Karen wouldn't go to jail and she wouldn't be able to hurt another child. She would have a place to stay and he got his revenge at the same time. After everything the child was put through...

He still had a heart.

* * *

A/N: Don't shoot me please, I know Toby was a little dark in this chapter but I hope you can look at it from his point of view. He was abused, told that he was unwanted and then he has this wonderful person who loves him... who wants him and not just an object of control but truly loved him. Then in the blink of an eye she is taken away by the person who didn't really want him in the first place. He is going to be a little dark. As for his magic remember that Rin was training him in his dreams.

With that said I blame my muse for this!

Please review.


	11. An Iced Puck and Awake At Last

A/N: Well I'm back and still alive. Please have mercy on me I was not expecting my muse to take the story the way she did! Toby will get better she promises. **Yanks on chain**

"Don't you?"

Elizabeth glares at me then smirks wickedly, "Yeah okay. He will get better. I Promise," holds up her hand innocently.

I glare, "Somehow I don't like the sound of that."

Anyway I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters. Maya and Darious are mine though right along with Malachite and Ninare! Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Iced Puck and Awake At Last**

* * *

"Again!"

"Toby..."

"I said again!"

Malachite nodded and took up his stance again. The boy had been working tirelessly with the goblins and him to strengthen the Goblin City and his own city of Shendlam. The boy needed a break but refused to listen.

Toby gritted his teeth and dodged the jab that came quickly his way. Blocking the kick, he stooped down and grabbed the ankle that was grounded and pulled up with all his strength. Malachite went down hard. Gasping, he rolled out of the way of a vicious kick to the ribs.

"Toby! Enough!"

The boy continued as if he hadn't heard him. Malachite tried to dodge the blows until he realized that the child wasn't even with him anymore. Quickly, knowing that he would only get one shot at this, he gathered his energy and let his guard down. The boy took the bait and struck hard. A foot struck his head just as he pushed the freezing spell into the boy's chest.

Malachite woke up with Hoggle and Didymus looking down at him. His head throbbed and it was hard for him to think straight. An explosion caused a whimper to slip past his lips as the sound exploded like shrapnel in his head. Quickly he cast a healing spell and sighed with relief as the pain lessened.

Looking at the two he found them staring out at the window. Getting up gingerly, for the healing spell hadn't removed all of his bruises, he looked out and gasped. He went to take up the fight but Hoggle held him back.

"You can't be doing that yer highness. It's a challenge. He must fight this battle on his own!" Hoggle growled out in his raspy voice.

Malachite stopped and stared at the sight before him. Twenty-seven days so far and the boy had shown remarkable strength. He had already gone through fourteen challenges for his throne and he beat them all. His magic was very strong and he seemed to have no end to what he could do with it.

Toby grinned at the fae before him. They were flouting in mid-air and his crystals were floating around him protecting him from the fae's fiery blast. The male growled in frustration at not being able to get past the boy's defenses. Tao was starting to wear down, as his magic was all but depleted. He was forced to concede the battle.

Tao kneeled before the child king. "I, Tao, Eldest of the house of Huram, do here by concede this battle and pledge my allegiance to you, King Tobias of the Goblin City."

"Toby."

Tao blinked... "I beg your pardon, Sire?"

"I, Tobias, King of the Goblin City do here by accept your forfeit of the battle and accept your pledge as a member of my court. From here on out you shall address me as Toby. It is what I prefer to be called." Toby held out his hand in friendship. Grinning mischievously, he warned Tao, "I am a bit trouble maker so be warned. I'm going to give you many headaches... by the way... how are your hand to hand combat skills?"

* * *

Oberon gritted his teeth again. The little snot was really bugging him. He refused to come to a court formal as well as a court hearing and he refused to have a council. Oberon growled as he paced in front of his wife. He glared at her, seeing the smile that was trying to surface on her face.

"It's not funny wife! The courts are not to be ignored. He is acting like... like... li..."

"Our son?" She whispered, mirth shining through the tears that shimmered in her eyes but refused to fall.

Titiana couldn't figure out what she wanted to do. The boy was just as exasperating as Jareth was and had the same fondness for flaunting the rules that always had set her husband's teeth one edge with Jareth. It made her want to laugh... It made her want to cry. Jareth and Darious were not getting better and here was a boy that was like a little replica of her beloved son. The situation was one that made her heart ache. The boy refused to let her near him emotionally. However after what he had been through she could understand.

Oberon stopped his pacing and went to comfort his wife. She was having a hard time with losing their sons. She had yet to grieve as well. They both hadn't had a chance to grieve. Malachite and the little snot, as he had come to refer to him, were both doing well with the kingdoms. Shendlam accepted Malachite knowing from the beginning that he was heir apparent. Both kingdoms were sadden by the loss of their previous kings but accepted both of the new ones.

A loud knock on the study doors startled both out of their musings, "Enter!" He barked, irritated._This had better be good!_

Ninare, the ice fae, burst through the doors with Puck fast on her heals. "They're awake!" He shouted with happiness. The blue haired fae glared at the young prince and frozen him solid as she took over.

"My lord and lady, your sons are awake. From what I can tell they have no memory of what happened nor who they were partially bonded with. It's strange that Lord Jareth and Lord Darious remember their accepting Lord Tobias and Lord Malachite as their heirs but not anything else."

"As far as we can tell Lord Jareth doesn't have full memory of the last six years and Lord Darious the last nineteen years. It is strange to say the least. It could be because the bonds seem to be severed." Ninare frowned, "It would be best if they took it easy and stayed here for a while. They both have agreed to allow their heirs to rule in thier place. "

Oberon nodded as his wife fell to her knees, thankful that she had her sons back and that they were given a chance to right the wrongs that they had committed against the two. Oberon wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she cried tears of relief.

Ninare grinned cheekily at the glare that the young master was giving her. She chuckled, "Feeling a bit cold, My Lord?"

With that she winked at him her violet eyes shimmering with mischievous delight as she tossed her pale blue hair behind her and with a puff of glitter she was gone, leaving him to unthaw naturally which would take a good four hours.

Oberon snickered. It wasn't every day that his pain in the ass son had someone get the best of him... Oh how he relished it.

Puck glared at his father. Obviously he was not going to be of any help. Oh well. Ninare had just sealed her fate. Now it was war!

* * *

A/N: "Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Puck's dilemma and YAY! Jareth and Darious were awake! All thanks to my muse."

Elizabeth grins. "I couldn't resist. Puck had to be pranked."

I snicker "Yeah, I totally agree but what will happen next? Is the bond truly broken or is there something else going on? Read and find out..."

**_"Oh and please Review"_**


	12. What's Important and Del Aveta?

A/N: Finally a new chapter is up I hope you like it. It is almost over... one may two more chapters remain. I hope you like it.

Elizabeth sequels with delight, "Yes and then I will be free!"

*sighs* Yes you will finally be free and I will get a new muse; preferably one that's not such a pain in the ass.

Elizabeth grins cheeky, "You know that you love me!"

I growled, "I will love you from afar soon. *looks dreamily* Yes. very soon."

Anyway I don't own The Labyrinth nor any of the characters associated with the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 12: What's Important and Del Aveta**

* * *

_Sarah was floating in water. At least she thought it was water. It was cool and soft to her skin as it caressed her like a gentle wave. It felt like water, she decided, as she struggled to open her eyes. Her eye lids were just so heavy and her limbs felt like lead. She kept trying to move her limbs but she was just so tired... So, so very tired. It was as if all her body wanted to do was sleep. Her heart gave a lurch at the thought of sleep as if to rebel against the very thought. There was something that was missing in her mind. Something important..._

_Something very important._

**_"Are you really sure you care to know?"_**_ A melodious voice whispered in question. **"What is so important to you that you would keep yourself removed from death child?"** The voice was smooth like silk and not unkind in its questioning way. The voice had the quality of a mother speaking to her child. Sarah wanted to lean into that voice. It made her feel safe... and yet there was something she was forgetting..._

_Sarah felt startled as she grasped what the mothering voice had said. She... She was dead? She didn't feel dead... Maybe tired, so very tired, but certainly not dead. She tried to think about how such a thing could have had something to do with whatever it was that was important. She felt her heart jolt with fear as she began to try to fight off the exhaustion that had made its home in her bones and body._

**_"What do you accomplish by fighting death child? What is so important to you that you would fight an unwinnable battle? After all, death comes to everything eventually. So why do you fight?" _**_The voice questioned once more with a hint of amusement at Sarah's struggles._

_The fog that clouded her mind was still there as Sarah tried desperately to clear it away, her heart clenching with something akin to fear. The voice was hypnotic as it kept firing questions at her. As she struggled her way through her mind, the voice seemed to get louder as she got closer to some semblance of memory distracting her just long enough for it to flit away just out of her reach. She wanted to cry in frustration at not being able to concentrate._

**_"SHUT UP!"_**_ She growled out in anger. _

_The voice quieted as she spoke... She had SPOKE! Now that she could focus a little, she tried to think. Just as she was trying to think another voice rang out through her head. _

**_"LISTEN, DON"T THINK!" _**_She knew that voice it was so very familiar. It sounded like her own voice. She did as she was told, then it was there in front of her. The thing that was so important..._

"SARAH, Breakfast is ready."

Sarah opened her eyes at the sound of her father's voice and growled in frustration. She was sooo damn tired! She flopped on her stomach and pounded her pillow a couple times to vent. _IT WAS RIGHT THERE! _She had been so close to ending that damn dream... She was certain.

She had had it for the last few days and it had really been starting to grate on her nerves. Not to mention this overwhelming sense of loss that she couldn't explain. She could never remember what the hell was so damn important. Something was just not right.

"SARAH, it's getting cold."

She huffed as she climbed out of bed and went to her vanity and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror grimacing. Growling again in frustration, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and started savagely brushing it. Wincing as she yanked through a particularly nasty snarl, she braided her hair quickly and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

Puck watched as Darious laughed at something that Jareth said. It had been a few days since they had awakened from the living death and something just wasn't sitting right with him. Something was off about his brothers. Besides the fact that they didn't remember who they had partially mated with there was the fact that Darious was currently laughing.

Puck growled and turned to go find...

"Still cold, hot-head?"

"Ninare!" Just the fae he was going to look for. Grinning down at the beautiful fae, he grabbed her by the arm quickly and with a flurry of glitter he winked them out of sight.

* * *

Sarah watched as her father left for work with a clenched heart. It just wouldn't let up! Feeling something wet on her face she reached up to find that she was crying. She did this every day. What was the matter with her? It was as if her heart knew something that she didn't but what?

Turning, she walked back up to her bedroom and sat down at her vanity to watch the tears fall from her dull emerald colored eyes. When did they become so dull?

She didn't know how long she sat there but she stared at her reflection until she noticed something that she hadn't remembered ever seeing. Turning around she got down on her hands and knees and pulled a black leather bound book from beneath her bed. Her heart began to pound in recognition as fury began to build behind her eyes. Memories pouring back into her and things clicking into place.

"GIVE ME THE CHILD YOU WITCH! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" She roared as the world she was in melted away and she was thrust back into the floating world of her dreams.

* * *

Ninare jerked her arm back from the young prince and tried to rub the tingle that was there from where his hand had been away. Growling, she was about to rip into him when she saw his face. Turning to look around, she noticed that they were in the archives. Her bright amethyst eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched with concern at the lithe man pace back and forth digging through old scrolls.

"What is it Puck? What is wrong?" She questioned quietly, still slightly irritated at his high-handed handling of her. Atleast she thought it was irratation.

Puck whirled around and stalked closer to her, and looking down into her eyes, his bright sapphire eyes hardened as he growled.

"Those aren't my brothers!"

* * *

"Come now child, was that kind of language really necessary?"

Sarah whirled around to face two women: one with hair the color of spun gold and the other the color of the deepest black blue.

"Where is my son?!" She cried out falling to her knees.

She now knew what her heart had tried to tell her. Feeling arms go around her, looking up she saw that the woman with the shimmering golden hair had knelt and embraced she comfortingly. She calmed somewhat at that and looked around. There was nothing except the two women. Looking down, she saw grass beneath her feet everything else besides the two women was shrouded in a thick fog. She looked back up and into the blue lagoons that belonged to the woman with dark hair.

"Child, I have tested you, as is my right. You have been found to be a worthy mother even though the child is not of your own womb. As your reward you have been granted a new life. However... there are things that you need to know."

"So I did die," Sarah asked, standing with the help of the golden-haired woman. Seeing both women nod, she started to cry again, "Wha... wha...what about... about Toby? I don't wa... wan... want a new life wi... without him." She whimpered.

"The first thing you need to know is that my name is Aveta. I am the goddess of mothers. You need not fear being without your son. You will be with him always now. I have tied your souls. Since he has been changed you have as well," she waved through the fog and to her right stood a mirror.

Sarah approached cautiously to the mirror and gasped with shock. She was stunning. Her emerald eyes were now threaded with silver and jade. Her dark caramel hair was now a jet black that shimmered with gold. Her porcelain skin now seemed to glow slightly.

"What am I?" She questioned, looking back in awe to Aveta.

"You are my daughter. A half deity. Now you must listen. We haven't much time. Your blood was not as easy to change as the other's was. This is Rin, your new sister. You are a part of the Labyrinth now, just as she is. She has gifted you with her essence just as she did for the other but you have caused such a stir I had to deem your worth to be my daughter. I am goddess of the Labyrinth and it was my way of protecting the unwanted children of your world." She grinned.

Sarah looked at her with shock. "It was real... He was real... Jareth? My Jareth... He was real?" She stuttered. "I thought it was just a dream. I tried to call for Hoggle the next morning but..."

"That was my fault, I'm afraid. You see, my sister, I had mother's rules concerning runners to follow. I couldn't break them. If you had agreed to my king's proposal, then and only then would the rule be null and void."

"I thought that it was a… a distraction tactic," Sarah whispered. Then she snorted, "He needs to work on that proposal. It really sucked."

"Well, it was rushed, you know," Rin's honeyed eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth.

"Girls, we are getting off topic. You are a part of the Labyrinth now, however, you and Maya are not out of the woods yet. Waving her hand, she waved it and out of the mist walked Maya looking even more beautiful than she had been the first time she had seen her. They ran to each other and embraced.

"Now listen well, my daughters, for what I say is very important," Aveta began.

* * *

Ninare growled in frustration. Puck had left her here to look for that damn scroll about the Living Death while he checked a few other places. She had been through the whole damn archive and nothing. If this was a trick she was going to kill him!

* * *

Puck smirked as he watched through the crystal as Ninare was growling in frustration. She was a pretty thing, he would give her that, but this was war, and she had started it. He frowned as he thought about what the scroll in his hand had said.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! Almost done with this story ^_^ YAY! Only a couple more chapters remain. Yes! Finally! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review.


	13. The Mother Goddess's Demands

A/N: I can see the end... Hurry! Another chapter is up and only a few more to go! ^_^ The end is near. *grins happily* I'm so glad that it's almost done but I have to say that I will miss working on this. *sighs* oh well... guess I'll just have to come up with a new fanfic to write! ^_^ **_Please review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Mother Goddess's demands**

* * *

Puck frowned for the third time. Ninare was still pissed at him and it had been three days since his prank on her. She really was adorable when she was pissed off... He jerked up in his seat. Did the word adorable really just come from his mind? He had never in all his existence used the word adorable. It was about as bad as the new human word... Oh what was it... Cute! Yes, she was cute wasn't she? Gah! What the hell was wrong with him? He must be getting sick. Yes that's it.

Puck shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Ever since he had been tricked and frozen by that woman he could not get her off his mind. There he was thinking about her again. Really, he needed to get a hobby. Maybe Ninare had some ideas...

Puck frowned for the fourth time and sighed. He was starting to have issues.

"Son, you said it was urgent."

Puck looked up from his musings to see his father standing near him. He frowned for the fifth time. This was starting to become a nuisance. He hadn't even heard his father approach.

With a careless wave of his hand a scroll hovered before his father.

Oberon had watched the youth that was his son struggle with something that was on his mind, before making himself known to the boy. It was always amusing to see something baffle his youngest. Looking at the scroll in front of him, he reached out and took it.

Opening it, he began to read out loud...

_Living death_

_Only three cases have been found and documented. Most die from the pain of being in such a state. Only two cases were able to awaken and that was by the power of a deity. If one has fallen into this accursed sleep, pray that a deity shows enough pity to intervene. If not, there is little to no chance for them to awaken._

_If one awakens from this accursed sleep changes in personality have been found to occur. Changes become permanent if memories lost are not regained. I can only tell you what the deity told me. This is the only hope I can offer._

_The heart always knows true what a mind will seek to hide._

_Good luck and may the deities be with you._

Oberon reread what it said while he tried to think of what to say. He had noticed the personality change of his eldest. He was more at ease and far more approachable then before. He liked the changes. As for the loss of memories, he didn't know what to do about those. His sons seemed fine without remembering their near mates and those were the only memories lost as far as they could tell.

Puck watched his father's face carefully. He could read him like a book and knew from his expression that Puck would find no help with him. Puck knew that his father was glad for the memories that were gone because it meant that his mistake with Darious was erased. Perhaps his mother would be more help. With that thought in mind, he vanished from his father's sight.

* * *

Jareth sighed as the healers poked and prodded him yet again. This had been going on since he awoke and it was getting old fast. Honestly, he felt fine. He just wanted to get back to his kingdom and Toby. His heart clenched for the boy. His mother and Malachite had filled him in on what had happened. He remembered the child and he remembered losing him to the runner. He just couldn't recall anything about the runner; not her name… her face… the only thing that he could seem to drudge up from his memories were a pair of exquisite emerald eyes.

Every time he tried to remember anything else it was a blur, like a fog had settled over his mind and wouldn't leave. He would get a massive headache every time. Darious he knew fared no better except for the scar on his hand. Darious had confided that it burned severely whenever he would try to remember the one that he had almost started a war over.

Jareth looked in his brother's direction and sighed. He was different now... not as cold. Jareth could remember that his brother used to be as cold as the arctic ice. Still, there was a sadness to him that Jareth could see. It was deep inside, buried so deep that most wouldn't even notice... hell, he didn't even think that his parents noticed. They just seemed to be relieved to have the two of them back. He frowned at that thought. He felt like he shouldn't forgive them so easily but without him being able to remember the _forgotten one_ as he had started to think of her, he just couldn't see the point of staying mad.

Darious glanced in his brother's direction and frowned. His little brother seemed to be in deep thought and he could tell that whatever it was disturbed him greatly. He flexed his hand as the burning came back. He winced internally as the burning started shooting from his wrist and up through his whole arm. He couldn't help but think of her... He was curious as to what was so special that he would break their laws and wage war just to be with her. He bit back a growl as the burn intensified. He remembered the day he got that scar like it was yesterday.

It was a warm spring day when he had decided to take a run with his wolves. He had been in his wolf form when he had foolishly stepped into a bear trap. He couldn't remember exactly what happened next. It was like he became blind and deaf. This he attributed to the Living Death he experienced. His father and mother seemed to not want him to remember. Whatever was there, he just got the feeling that it was worth the pain to try and remember. That she was worth trying to remember. Of course he wasn't about to let on that he was in pain. These damn healers were bad enough without the knowledge that their prince was suffering. He could only imagine how bad they would become should they learn of his scar.

It was strange. He knew that he was consumed by ice before. It was his preferred element but since the burning had overtaken him and his death sleep he no longer felt as cold. It was as if the burn had melted the ice around his aura. He felt warmth toward his family again. It was a strange feeling indeed.

He caught his brother's eye and nodded. They both had enough of being prodded. With both in agreement they both simultaneously winked out of sight.

* * *

Titiana thought back to what her youngest had shown her. She really didn't know what to do. On one hand she was happy to have her sons back but on the other Darious just wasn't the same son she knew and loved for better or worse. Was she a bad mother for wanting to keep her sons the way they were?

"No child. You have never been a bad mother. I can attest to that. However, can you say that they would be happy going through life with no memory of what it was like to be in love? With only the emptiness where love once resided to keep them company at night? They will never be able to take a mate with that hole where love once was."

Titiana whirled around and then with a gasp bowed low to the ground in reverence at the sight of the Goddess before her. Aveta was truly a good hearted goddess and a goddess to all mothers. She was responsible for the Labyrinth and its laws. She was also responsible for giving her son the responsibility of Goblin King. A great honor as thrones were, usually won not given. Her eldest was a prime example as he won his throne and had held it for a great many years.

"You are right, of course, My Lady. It is wrong of me to wish my sons to be different than what they are. It is an honor to be in your presence. To what do I owe this tremendous honor?"

Aveta grinned at the queen, "I would like you to hold a masquerade ball in honor of my daughters and I. All nobility are to be present for this auspicious occasion. It is my will that they attend!"

Titiana grinned back in relief. A ball she could do. It would be the grandest that she had ever thrown. She would make sure of that.

"See that you do. I want it to be grand for my newest daughters will be introduced at that time."

Titiana bowed low again, nodded and said with a smile, "Of course, My Lady, it will be done. I am only too happy to do so. I promise it will be simply splendid."

"I know you will do them justice. One of daughters will require an ice fae to help with her costume. My other daughter will need no help. Make sure that they have the same chamber to get ready in as well. I will be attending as myself to make sure that they take the proper mates."

Titiana's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Mates, My Lady? You would have them mate one of us?"

Aveta laughed, "They already have their mates picked out. It is my hope that everything will go according to plan and they will have the happily ever after that they seek with the ones that they love. Plus they are only half my child. They were mortal before I took them as my children. Now they are half goddess and half fae. They both are very special and are to be treated as if they were your very own. Am I understood Titiana?"

Titiana was shocked and she knew that it showed on her face. Never had she been so honored. She would not question her goddess's intent or her judgment. Now it seemed she had two daughters. She would assign her very best ice fae to the task. Ninare would be perfect for the job. "May I ask my new daughters names my lady?"

"No, you may not. With luck you will know their names by the end of the night. The ball shall take place tomorrow. I trust everything will be ready by then?"

"Of course, My Lady, that will be plenty of time. If you will excuse me, I mean no disrespect but I now have a lot to do. I would beg you leave." Titiana looked up only to find her goddess was already gone. With a grin she called for her servants. There was much to do.

* * *

A/N: well that's it for this chapter. Please review. I would really like to know your thoughts. Of you can PM me if you have any questions. Really I don't mind.


	14. A sweet moment and The Runs

**A/N: Hey fandom I'm back with yet another chapter! I really hope you like it! So Sarah is back from the dead all thanks to the Goddess Aveta. She is actually a real Celtic deity from old. She is a Goddess of mothers.**

"Of course I am a real deity."

I look up from my computer and bow my head, "Of course you are, My Lady. I apologize for implying that you weren't. Please forgive me."

"You have the missing muse, I see," Aveta tilted her head contemplating the muse chained to my wall.

Elizabeth gulped, "It is good to see you, your ladyship."

I watched as Aveta grinned at me. I smile a little nervously. "I apologize for keeping her for so long. I just didn't want her to leave me hanging with this story. She has been a big help."

Aveta stared at me with shock on her face. "She has? How unusual. She is normally very flighty and hardly ever finishes what she starts." With that said Aveta feel silent for a few seconds.

I snickered. "Well it isn't like I gave her much choice in the matter. She is chained here until she finishes this story. Then I was going to release her."

"Oh, is that so. Hmm... Here is what I command," she paused to glare at the muse. "No I think not. She is to be your permanent muse as of now. You will keep her since you can get some work out of her. She is a young muse and can be very lazy. I will inform the Goddesses of my decision. They won't mind though." I bow at the order. She nodded to me. "Well done with this story." With that said she vanished.

I glare at Elizabeth as she glared back at me. "I guess I'm stuck with you."

Crap...

Well an order is an order. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Sweet Moment and the Runs**

* * *

Toby stared at the Labyrinth as he thought about what Hoggle had told him earlier that day. There were roses, lilies of all shapes and sizes, jasmine and trees blooming with beautiful golden flowers. What was going on? The Labyrinth was becoming overrun with flowers of all sizes and shapes. From what Hoggle was telling him, this had never happened before. The weed fairies had started tending the flowers. Hoggle was disgruntled that he no long had to spray them since the swarms stopped attacking the city's citizens. The fairies were actually happy. However, all the same flowers just didn't grow in the Labyrinth... EVER.

To make matters worse, he couldn't talk to Rin to find out what the heck was happening. He had tried to get into the king's secret communal pool but it was blocked off. What was supposed to be liquid like Rin described for him was nothing but a block of silver.

He had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. Everywhere you looked there were colors of all kinds. Blues, reds, yellows, oranges, purples, even some greens that were not foliage. It was stunning really, all the colors of the rainbow and then some. He sighed with sorrow in his heart. His mama would have loved the sight. She would have ran the Labyrinth again just for the beauty of it all. A tear slipped past his guard.

"I'm sorry for your mother, Toby. I would have liked to be able to remember her. She sounds like a wonderful person."

Toby turned slightly to look at his new father. Jareth had adopted him as his son, as was Fae custom with unwanteds. He went into his father's open arms and let himself cry. His father had come back earlier that day to take over as king. Toby let him, seeing as he just didn't feel like ruling just yet.

Jareth cradled the child as his little body shook from the little boy's pained heart. He wished yet again that he could remember the woman that was obviously very special. He smiled sardonically. She would have to be to get his interest.

As he held his son, he rocked slowly back and forth soothingly and thought about what his mother had told him about Toby's actions concerning his mother's killer and the pain that the little boy had given her and his father a taste of. He smirked at the thought of his son getting the best of his father. He was also very proud of his son's show of mercy. He would probably have done the same...

No. He had to admit that he probably would have dropped her into the bog before sending her back up or just put her in an oubliette for the rest of her life. However, he had to admit that his son's way of revenge and mercy were probably for the best.

Again he wished that he could remember. Darious was just as curious as he was as to the women that had captured their hearts. He sighed as the headache throbbed and pounded in his head. He refused to let it stop him from trying to remember. It was like there were holes in his memory where his forgotten one was supposed to be. His heart lurched again in his chest.

Toby gave one final sniff as he dried his tears. Looking up at his father, he found that he was deep in thought then suddenly wince. So that's what he was thinking so hard about. He was thinking about Mama. Toby put a hand to Jareth's arm and gave a small tap to get his attention. He remembered what he had found in his father's study.

Jareth looked down when he felt the pat on his arm. Releasing Toby, he watched as Toby stood up, a thoughtful expression crossing the child's face.

"I found something... Mama did the same thing. I want to show you what I found. It's in your study," with that he winked out of sight. Jareth frowned and followed behind.

Reappearing in his study, he found the boy at his desk digging in his top drawer. He walked closer in curiosity as he watched the child pull a leather-bound book from under a stack of papers.

"Here, perhaps it will help you remember her... my Mama, I mean. She used to write to you as well. I have her book somewhere. Things got a little jumbled when I transported everything that was important from our old house to my new bedroom. I am still trying to get it sort..." Toby struggled again not to cry, but it was just so hard. He hadn't really touched anything of his Mama's. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was just too hard to do right now. After all it had only been about a month and a half since he had lost her.

Jareth watched as his son looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes, tears starting to fall from his silvery blue eyes.

"Father... will it ever go away... the pai... pain will it ever go aw... awa… away. It... it hurts so bad."

Jareth rushed over to grab the boy up in his arms. He held him tightly as the little boy's body shook hard, wracked with his sobs. Jareth teleported them to his bedroom and sat on his bed rocking trying to calm the young youth. He murmured softly as tears of his own sprang into his eyes. He let them fall as he cried for what his son and he had lost.

* * *

Jareth awoke to a small body curled up against him. Looking down, he smiled softly as his heart swell at the sight before him. Toby was curled up into his chest and sleeping soundly. He looked around as he remembered, sitting on his bed with the child, trying to sooth him until the child finally fell asleep. He smirked as he remembered trying to get the child to let go of his shirt so he could put him to bed. Finally giving up he just let the boy sleep with him.

He pulled away from the child and stretched. There was a soft knock on his door. He used his magic to open it and he hushed Eviena, as the Fae woman stepped inside.

He nodded to Eviena and quietly got out of the bed and walk out of the room. Eviena followed him and after the door was closed she told him that his mother was there with some urgent news. With a nod he winked out of sight.

Eviena lingered for a moment and let out the 'aww' that she had been holding in. To see her king and heir in such a sweet moment was a rare gift, a sight that she would remember for the rest of her days. She was so glad that he was her king.

With that out of her system she stepped out of the room with a sigh, going back to her chores.

* * *

Jareth appeared with a shower of glitter into his throne room to see his beloved mother pacing restlessly across his floors.

"Mother, what is it?" He questioned. He watched as she startled. Whatever was wrong, it was bad enough that she didn't even notice his entrance.

"Aveta visited me. It was not a social call." She said in a rush.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Aveta was a very rare visitor indeed. "What did she want?" He inquired.

"She has ordered a masquerade ball for her new daughters. All nobility is to attend. Her new daughters have mates in mind and she would give them the chance to when them over, " she replied.

Jareth was shocked, "a deity mating a Avolonian? I wonder who the lucky male is. I suppose Toby and I will have to attend along with Darious and Malachite. When is the ball to take place?"

She nodded, "It is to take place tomorrow night at dusk and according to Aveta her daughters are half Fae. They supposedly were once mortal until she took them as her daughters. Then they were changed. She says that they are very special and are to be treated as my own daughters while there are here."

Titiana continued ignoring her sons shocked face. "Anyway, it was a command from her that ALL nobility attend. As high princes it is your duty. Toby need not go if he doesn't wish it. I'm sure that will be alright as he is just a child. However, Malachite is old enough that he must attend."

Jareth grinned in relief. It was sure that his son would prefer to remain with his goblins. He bowed, "Very well, I will ask him but I am sure he will not want to come to such a grown up event, but he may surprise us. Have you told Darious yet?"

Titiana smiled, "Yes and he will be in attendance with Malachite. Malachite was not pleased though." She grinned as Jareth snorted. They knew exactly what Malachite thought about balls.

Jareth grinned roguishly and bowed again. "I shall be there with bells on. After all, it is not every day that I get to see Aveta. I think this could be most entertaining. Father must be so pleased," he purred knowing that his father never failed to antagonize the Goddess.

In fact, the last time he had she had given him the case of the runs for two whole weeks. He snickered. It was hilarious to watch him wink out every couple of minutes from court cursing.

Titiana grinned broadly knowing what her son was thinking about. It had indeed been something to behold. No, her husband was still emotionally sore at the Goddess for that punishment and he was not looking forward to this ball. She snickered while her son chuckled. Yes, it was definitely not a ball to miss.

* * *

A/N: -snicker- Oberon with the runs... now that I would have loved to have seen. What will she do to him next? I bet he was dehydrated after that. What a prank.

Elizabeth, sweat dropped, "Uh... JM..."

I glace over to her to find a furious Oberon looking at me. I crack up laughing.

"How dare you laugh at me, you little snot!" He growled.

'No, that's Toby!" I chirp as I cock my head to the side still grinning.

"You little Bit..."

"Be very careful what you say or I will give you very cute puppy ears and a tail to match!" I growl, watching as he stalks up to me, tilting my head back to look him in the eyes. Damn he's tall.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled furiously, his hands twitching. I could see that he was close to trying to strangle me.

I glare, my eyes daring him to try.

"Try me," I growled back just as furious. He backed away and disappeared in a shower go glitter. I groan... great another mess to clean up. Why is it always glitter! I go to get the vacuum while Elizabeth is cracking up. I hope she choke on that laugh and gets side cramps.

"Ple... plea... please re... Review!" Elizabeth gasped out between laughs.


	15. Getting Ready and A New Mother

A/N: Well I'm back with yet another chapter. My muse tried to escape again while I was occupied elsewhere so I had to hunt her down and drag her back by her tail.

Elizabeth glared at me, wincing then whined, "That really hurt you know. I just wanted to go for a walk."

I snorted, "Tricking one of the goblins to let you out was a dirty trick. I know you. If I had let you go I would not have seen you for weeks. Not a chance in hell that I'm going to let that happen!"

Elizabeth huffed at me and then growled, "Maybe if you were nicer and didn't chain me up, I would want to stick around."

I snort again, "Maybe if you were smart and stuck around I wouldn't have to chain you up!"

Anyway I don't own The Labyrinth or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Getting Ready and a New Mother**

* * *

Aveta looked at her two new daughters. Both were clearly nervous and with every right to be. After all they were about to propose to two of the most notorious fae in Avolon. She just hoped that everything went all right tonight.

Sarah looked around the room that they had been given. It was very pretty, what with blues and greens everywhere. All in all it was very tasteful and perfect for them. She tried so badly not to fidget, her nerves doing a number on her stomach. What if she couldn't get him to remember her? What then? She knew what she was going to do to try to get his attention. She just hoped it would work!

Sighing, she straightened up when a knock happened upon the door. Nodding to Maya, she waved the door open with little effort. A woman's head popped in and grinned at them. Her bright blue hair and violet eyes were enough to make Sarah forget her nerves and smile back.

"Come in please. We don't bite... Well..." Sarah grinned at her sister. "We won't bite you."

"I'm Ninare. I am one of the best ice fae in the kingdoms. I was told that one of you would be needing help with your costume."

Maya nodded to the girl, "I am the one who needs your assistance." With that she waved to her sister, "I'll see you down there. Don't wait for me okay."

Sarah grinned at her. She was already dressed and ready to go. It was easy for her because her gown was the same as the one she wore the last time she was here. Hair style and all except for the glass slippers and silver half mask. She was ready... for better or worse. Looking at herself once more in the mirror, she was stunned once again to see her new reflection staring back. She loved her hair. It was like nothing that she could have ever dreamed: black hair that was touched with golden strands. When she moved her head from side to side she watched as her soft silky hair shimmered with gold.

"You are truly beautiful, my dear."

Turning to the door, she saw her mother was joined by another woman. This one had hair the color of sunshine and a kind face.

"Thank you, mother," rushing over she had Aveta pull her into a hug. She was so nervous about tonight. "What if he doesn't remember, mother? What if...?"

"What if the moon dropped tomorrow?" Aveta sighed. "Now stop worrying and just feel. You will know when and if he has connected with you." She forestalled the child from speaking. "He connected with you before. There is no reason that he will not remember."

"Can't you help, mother?" Sarah asked beseechingly but already she knew.

"You already know the answer to that question, my daughter."

Sarah sighed, "I know."

"Your mother is right, my child. You are truly beautiful. I was told that you already have a mate in mind. However, should he be foolish enough to refuse you I do have a son I would love for you to meet?" The woman next to Aveta grinned sheepishly. "He is a bit of a trouble maker bu..."

Aveta snorted, "Surely you don't mean Puck! That I would never allow! Not with him almost causing a war!"

Sarah cocked her head to the side with a smirk, "You are?"

"Forgive me child, where are my manners. I am Titiana, High Queen of Avolon and wife of High King Oberon. I have three sons: Darious, Jareth, and Puck. Yes, it was Puck I had in mind." She admitted with another sheepish grin.

Sarah's eyes widened at the mention of her beloved. This was his mother. Then she laughed out loud. Here was her beloved's mother trying to set her up with her other son when she was already set on Jareth. She saw her mother grinning with amusement shining in her eyes as well.

"With all due respect your majesty, if tonight doesn't go as planned then I will have no other and I must return to my duties as guardian. It is my hope that he can remember me and recognize me. I have been told that he has forgotten who I am and I only get this one chance." She said quietly, the laughter gone from her eyes as she grew serious. Fear starting to make its way back into her veins. 'Please let him remember.' she thought lost in her thoughts.

Titiana was shocked at what she heard. This poor child was obviously scared. It was written all over her beautiful face. Her heart went out to the poor thing and without even thinking Titiana pulled the girl into her arms and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"No matter what happens tonight child, you will not be alone, now have two mothers." She whispered in the young woman's ear as she gave a tight squeeze. "If you'll have me of course," she said pulling back.

Sarah was stunned. Here was another who would have her as a child. She was beyond honored. That this beautiful woman would accept her was... She couldn't help it. She started to cry softly.

Aveta watched the exchange pleased until her daughter started to cry. She knew what the poor thing was thinking about and it didn't sit well. "Well, my daughter, what say you to having two mothers? I for one approve. I won't always be able to be there and Titiana is a good mother in spite of her troublesome sons. She will be a good mother for you."

Sarah looked up as her mother spoke. She was still having difficulty getting used to one mother and now she would have two. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would be honored your highness... mother," she whispered correcting herself. She had always wanted a mother, having her real mother die when she was just a child and Karen was no mother to her and now she had two. She truly was luc... She just thought of something.

"What about my sister? I can't accept without her. She is my best friend and was an unwanted growing up. She never had a mother and has been through enough." Turning to Aveta, she shook her head. "You said that you wouldn't always be there and I can understand that, but she needs family and she is a part of mine."

Titiana grinned. Well, it looked like she now had two daughters to spoil. Oh, what fun! "I don't see why not. I have always wanted to have daughters and now I do. No matter what happens tonight, my child, you and your sister will never be wanting for family. My husband will have no problems with it ether."

Aveta growled, "He had better not! That man had better treat these two with the upmost care or I swear he will fell my wrath. If he thinks it was bad before..."

Sarah watched happily as Titiana grinned and snickered. It made her very curious as to what her mother had done.

Aveta smirked, "He called me an old crone and so I gave the brat the runs!"

Tatiana chuckled, "He still hasn't forgiven you for that. It was hilarious though."

It took Sarah a moment before what her mother had said sunk in... Runs... as in... She gasped and choked on her laugh, "You... you didn't! Mother! That's just cruel!"

Aveta grinned evilly. "Yes but he will never be calling me an old crone again though."

* * *

Maya looked at herself in the mirror. Ninare was awaiting her instructions but she didn't really know where to begin. Now that she knew that Darious was real and not just dreams she... well, she was terrified. She thought back to all she had been told by her mother...

Mother... Mother... Mother... Oh how she relished that word. She finally had a mother. She had always wanted a real one... one that wanted her and would always love her. She finally had a family… a really real family. She grinned at that thought.

"A coin for your thoughts?" Ninare grinned. She liked both women immediately and was still wondering what she was needed for. She at first had been in awe at the two women as the one with gold in her hair had made her feel welcome and not just another servant.

"I'm just so happy that I finally have a family. I never had one growing up. It is a wonderful feeling... to know that you are loved." Maya said with a happy sigh.

Ninare knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. This woman before her had been an unwanted. She knew that not all unwanted were wished away but to meet one. The woman before her was stunning. To think that no one wanted her as a child, she just couldn't image it. This woman was so beautiful with her ankle length black hair with silver lacing it. She was about her height and had a great figure with beautiful golden skin and eyes that shone like a tiger's eye gem. With all the different sorts of browns and gold, even a hint of green.

Yet Ninare could feel the pain behind the happiness. It made her want to cry from what she must have suffered. Something must have shone on her face because the woman grinned sheepishly at her.

Maya could see the sadness that she had caused in Ninare and was slightly embarrassed for spilling her guts. Yet it was just so easy to talk to Ninare. She didn't mean to make her sad. "Hey, don't worry about it. What I went through didn't break me it just made me stronger. Now..."

With a wave of her hand, she changed her gown into a stunning dark blue with silver lining. The bodice was tied with light blue ribbon and dipped seductively low. Her hair was piled high on her head with ringlets curling about her face and down her back like a waterfall. Her makeup was done in light blues and silvers with glitter showering her dress and to hair.

"What I need from you is to create a crown of snowflakes that won't melt. I would like it to circle around my forehead but hang down slightly and the same snowflakes in my hair and dress. I would like a cloak of snowflakes and a mask as well. Do you think you can do that?"

Ninare grinned "Of course. That will be a piece of cake."

With that said, she set to work on creating the cloak first. She made it like the finest of lace and enchanted it so it wouldn't melt and could not be seen through but instead when her charge was ready it would explode into a shower of bright snowflakes and swirl around her to attach to her dress and hair. It would also create a tiara that would fit around her forehead with a perfectly made snowflake that would hang down. It would automatically create a mask of the purest snowflakes.

Ninare went about explaining how it would work and what to say to incite the change. Maya was thoroughly impressed with the girl's ingenuity. She grinned as she tried the cloak on and looked in the mirror. It was stunning and it swirled around her like there was a slight wind. You could just barely see the dress and with the hood up to come to her soft rose colored lips. It was perfect!

Whirling around, she hugged Ninare. "It is everything that I could have ever dreamed. You truly are wonderful. I would be honored to have you as my hand maid. That is if you want the position."

Ninare eyebrows rose in shock. It was a great honor. "I would be honored. Thank you for the position. I like you and would be honored to be considered your personal hand maid. Don't worry; I'm not a gossip so what you say will always be between us."

Maya grinned happily at making a new friend. "So what do you think?" She asked, a little self-conscious.

Ninare grinned as she evaluated her work. "I think you are going to knock that man you are choosing off his feet. I would be a great fool indeed to refuse you and sooo unworthy your time if he did!"

Maya looked at the fae before her with a frown. She waved her hand and dressed Ninare in a stunning dark purple gown that was similar to hers accept for the lace and trimming. The trim was gold with a light thin blue lace and a dark blue ribbon for the bodice.

Ninare was shocked at the gown, looking in the mirror she found that her short hair was in curls about her face and around her neck. She never realized how long her hair had actually grown.

"Now we're ready," Maya said with a smile. "As my hand maid you, of course, will be there to watch the fun." She held up a hand to forestall the protest that came from Ninare. "I insist that you have a good time at this ball. Mingle and have fun. Pick a male and have a dance or two. All I ask is that you have fun."

Ninare bowed low with reverence at the kindness of her new mistress. She was truly lucky.

"Now shall we join my sister in the other room, I sense that she hasn't left yet." Ninare nodded and followed her mistress out of the door.

* * *

Sarah turned at the sound of the door opening behind her and stopped in her tracks. She was excited to see her sister looking ravishing. She was going to knock Darious dead...Well, she hoped. She loved her sister's cloak as it added a touch of mystery to her.

Titiana drew in a breath at the sight before her. The woman that was to be her daughter was simple beautiful. She was powerful as well. Titiana could feel the thrum of power just beyond the surface of her skin. The power was somehow familiar to her.

Aveta smiled proudly as she made the introductions.

"My daughter, this is High Queen Titiana. She wants to be your second mother. She has always wanted daughters and had gotten sons instead. What say you my daughter? Keep in mind that I will not always be able to there for you when you need comfort or guidance. I would highly recommend taking her up on this. For she can be there for you when I cannot."

Maya was shocked at the woman before her. Titiana didn't even know her and yet here was another that wanted to be her mother. Two mothers... Two when before she didn't even have one.

Tears sprang to her eyes as all she could do was nod. "I… I am honored.. I… I now have two mothers. Thank you your majesty." She shook her head, "No... Thank you for this honor... mother."

Titiana started to cry. She was just so happy. She rushed to her new children and embraced them both. They clung to each other as they winked out of sight. Aveta grinned before following. This was going to be good. She snickered.

Little did Titiana know that if everything went according to her plans then Titiana would be their mother in truth. She sighed happily. No matter what, her daughters would never be alone again.

* * *

A/N: It is now 3:45 and Chapter 15 is finally finished. I hope you like it as it took me awhile to get it down. My muse was trying to escape and I had to go catch her.

I glare at the woman back chained to my wall, with a gag in her month.

Elizabeth glared back furiously. She had been just so close.

I growl. "Don't look at me like that. I was going to let you go after this chapter but no Aveta has demanded that I keep you as my muse."

"Damn it! That is just my luck." I sigh in frustration. I don't dare go against a goddess. That's just asking for trouble. I would get stuck with a muse who liked to ditch working on stories!

I snicker. Although what will happen next I wonder? Will Sarah finally get laid? Will Maya finally get her dream man? Will she get to do all the things that she had dreamed about?

Review to find out!


	16. Here's the scoop!

Sorry fandom, I am backlogged on my chapters. My beta is having personal issues so I am just going to go ahead and post what I have. Please don't my mistakes keep you from enjoying the story.

It has been months since I have completed this and I just refuse to wait any longer to get this out to you. Plus it is driving me a bit batty with wanting to know what you guys think. So here is the rest of it... Enjoy! Oh and pretty please review. ^_^


	17. Good-Bye To You

A/N: Well here's another wonderful chapter! I do hope you all in Fandom have been enjoying my fanfic so far. I wish that you would review more but what can you do. You know?

Elizabeth snickers. "They could review of course!"

I roll my eyes and spy some rope. I grin. "Oh muse! I would like to have a word with you!" I grab the rope and start to advance on the now worried looking muse.

Elizabeth gulps. " Now be nice. I didn't mean anything by it honest." I smile. "Aww don't worry! I was just kidding." I pat her on the head she sighs in relief.

"Now where was I... Ah yes, I don't own the Labyrinth nor any of it's characters. Maya, Darious and Malachite are mine however. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Good-bye To You

* * *

Jareth looked down at the boy by his side. Toby had surprised him by actually wanting to come along. He wanted to meet the goddess Aveta. Jareth's heart swelled proudly as he did another once over at his son.

Toby was like a little miniature him in his dark blue tunic with silver trimmings and white leggings. Right down to his little black leather boots. There could be no doubt that the boy was definitely his son. His wild moon spun locks were pulled back into a small pony-tail and his mercury eyes were gazing out over the room.

Looking around himself he saw his father in his best red tunic with gold trim and matching gold leggings. Colors swirled around him as person after person stopped to greet him and inquire about his son. Malachite and Darious were late but that was to be expected.

He chuckled softly, Malachite hated going to these kinds of affairs because he was of the age where he could bond with a mate and all the pretty girls were forever chasing him around. It was one of the reasons he left for the above ground Jareth suspected.

Gasps filled the air causing Jareth to look up and he was frozen with shock. There by his mother and Aveta stood an enchantress. She wore a white ball room gown that had his heart lurching inside his chest. He made to move forward when a small hand grabbed his.

Toby growled as he glared at the woman in white. His father was not going anywhere near her if he had anything to say about it. Turning his eyes upward he sent a glare up to his father.

Jareth bent down to face his son. "I am sorry Toby but I have to go introduce you to Aveta. She is the one in the golden gown." Holding his hand he watched his son send another glare to the enchantress in white then nodded his little head.

Making their way through the stunned gathering they waited for the women to descend. There was another with them and he recognized Ninare following behind as they were announced.

"Presenting the High Queen Titiana, The goddess Aveta and her two daughters."

As they descended down the grand staircase couldn't help it. He knew he was staring but she was simply magnificent. When they got the where he stood he bowed low before them. Glancing sideways he saw his son was doing the same and again he felt his heart swell with pride.

"Hello Jareth, Who is this?"

Jareth straightened to find that the enchantress and the other had disappeared leaving just Aveta and his mother. He looked around and caught just a glimpse of white in the crowded room before it was gone again. Jareth turned back to the goddess and smoothly answered her question.

"This is my son Tobias. Heir apparent to the throne. Someday he will make a very excellent king."

Aveta nodded this she already knew. She smiled as she watched the boy craning his neck around trying to find someone. "Looking for someone young prince?"

Toby jerked back and blushed at the goddess before him. "No" He lied. He was sure... Just for a minute... The look in that woman's eyes... Those eyes... He let go of Jareth's hand and looked up at his father. "Father I'm bored can I go play?"

Jareth nodded warily. His son was up to something. He shrugged then. Oh well, as long as he didn't cause any trouble. He turned back to the goddess and was just about to speak when his heart stopped and he was again frozen as the most enchanting sound filled his ears.

_Of all the things I've believed in_  
_I just want to get it over with_  
_Tears form behind my eyes_  
_But I do not cry_  
_Counting the days that pass me by_

Sarah prayed that this would work. She looked at him and met his gaze. She let a slow smile ease acrossed her face before she disappeared from sight.

Jareth craned his neck trying to spot the woman. his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. he didn't know why but he knew her... Oh how he knew her.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_  
_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_  
_It feels like I'm starting all over again_  
_The last three years were just pretend_  
_And I said,_

There she was... Right in front of him. Her eyes begging him for what he didn't know but he was damn sure that he was going to find out. He hurried to her making to reach for her only to grasp air. She was gone again!

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Her voice filled the room as it started to break slightly with pain. Sarah let a tear slip past her guard. Turning around she came face to face with the child who held her heart. His eyes widened as she gave him a gentle smile before she began to sing again. Singing this part just for him... her son.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

Sarah watched with happiness as Jareth walked up behind Toby. she winked at the little boy before vanishing from sight.

Jareth let out a growl of frustration at not being able to catch her. Turning away from his son he stalked into the center of the candle lite ballroom. This all seemed so familiar some how. Like he had done this before... He stopped cold. He had... Only she was chasing him. He put a hand to his head and shook it lightly. A memory flashed behind his eyelids. This had happened before only she was searching for him. His head snapped up as he listened to the words that she sung.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

He looked into the crowd and there she was standing there looking at him her heart in her eyes. He knew her he realized. She was what he had been missing. He came to stand close to her. His memories of her and their time together flashing before his eyes as he stared into hers. He listened but did not touch her.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Ludo, Hoggle, Sir didymus. Her friends. The rules. He could see the tears falling gently down her cheeks. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away. his hands slowly crept up to remove her mask. It all came back to him as she whispered the last bit of her song softly and sadly.

_And when the stars fall_  
_I will lie awake_  
_You're my shooting star_

"Sarah!" He breathed before crushing her to him lifting her high to kiss her with all the longing that he felt. He remembered! Sarah clung to him as they winked out of sight.

Toby gave a whoop and rushed at Aveta trowing himself into her arms. "Thank you! Thank you!Thank you!" he cried putting two and two together. His mother... She had saved his mother. His mother was back... He knew he recognized that smile and voice. It only could have been his mother! He knew it from the moment she started to sing!

Aveta laughed at the child's exuberant hug. She was happy that she could give the child this gift. "Let's give them some time to bond though okay?" she whispered smiling at him as he nodded.

Toby knew what she was trying to say. They had to do some grown up things like finish bonding. He was so happy though. He had a mother and father now. Not to mention the grandmother that currently held him close to her in his arms. He wrapped his little arns around her neck even tighter as he whispered.

"Can I call you Nana?"

* * *

Well That's it for this chapter! Next chapter is on its way! YAY! Lemony goodness and fluff soon I promise!


	18. Everywhere

A/N: Well I'm back and highly medicated with caffeine. I have not slept in two damn nights and I am currently 5 pots of high. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes I know just get on with the story, so here it is. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. WARNING MAJOR FLUFF AND LEMON! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 17: Everywhere

* * *

Jareth kissed her again. He was just so happy that he had found the missing piece of himself. His Precious. How could he have ever forgotten her.

Sarah was in heaven. She pulled away just a little so they could talk. "Your proposal really sucked love." She blurted out not really knowing where to start. Jareth stopped trying to kiss her, his eyes dancing with laughter. "You didn't give me a lot of time love."

She looked sad. "You forgot me."

He smiled gently as he tilted her head back to look at him. He took in the changes and decided that she was breathe-taking. She was beautiful before, he had fallen in love with her spirit and her belief in magic. Her heart was the best part of her and now he had it. "Never. I may have forgotten what your name was. I may have forgotten what you looked like... However precious, I my heart never did. My heart always knew what my mind couldn't remember. Never doubt my love for you."

Sarah started to cry. "You were what kept my spirit alive! You and Toby. If it hadn't of been for you I would never have had the strength to face what was a head. I can't thank you enough for the lessons you and Rin taught me. Jareth... I love you. I always have. From the first time I read the labyrinth. I loved you."

Jareth grinned sheepishly as he wiped away her tears. "uh... Love where did you get that book?"

Sarah looked into his eyes warily. "I found it... It was on the bench in the par... Wait are you saying.. No that's... Jareth!" She took a step back a huffed. "Start explaining fast!" She growled.

Jareth grimaced at the tone. She was obviously upset. "I saw you while I was flying aboveground one day. It was cold out and you were acting out Romeo and Juliet. There was such passion in your voice that I couldn't help but be intrigued. So I kept coming back. Everyday I would watch you in that park. You were beautiful to me. The way you could immerse your self in a play was wonderful to watch."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "That's when I decided to write you a play myself. I wanted to watch you act it out. I was hoping that you would call to me one day. You were young when I wrote that play so I changed the ending from what I really wanted it to be to something a little more suited to a girl of 10 years old. For five years I watched you preform it. Then you called but it was only to take Toby away. I was so disappointed in you."

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder as she held him tight. "I didn't mean to say the words. I was angry at the world and I was childish but I can't say that I regret it. I would never have fallen in love with our son if I hadn't wished him away. It was an incredible adventure. One that taught me many lessons, but really... Your proposal sucked."

He chuckled at that. Well let's see if I can do better this time." Kneeing down in front of her he took her hands and there in the capitals magical gardens he whispered "Sarah, My precious keeper of my heart. Never fear me for I would never harm you. Intrust your heart to me for I would never break it. Never obey me for your will is as strong as my own. I am you slave for I would do anything to make you smile. Please marry me, become my queen, my wife and the mother of my children for as long as we both shall live."

Tears in her eyes all she could say was "Yes."

Jareth's heart rose to his throat and he leapt up and picking her up spun her around. Sarah laughed. As he set her back down on the gardens floor she looked up at him grinning. "You realize that we left our son alone in the same room with his grandfather right?"

Jareth groaned. "Shit!" With that they winked back to the ball.

* * *

"I can't believe that she choose my son!" Tatiana exclaimed with shock. It had all clicked into place. She remember Aveta telling her that the girls were once mortal but it never dawned on her that it would be Jareth's champion... But if she was alive then. Turning slightly she gazed at the woman beside her. Could it be...

Maya sighed with disappointment. He wasn't here. She thought for sure that he would be but... She felt like crying but she couldn't. She refused. If he wasn't here then it just wasn't meant to be. She looked out at the dancers dancing so gracefully and sighed sadly. She would never get to experience that again she guessed. Her heart broke just a little more.

Tatiana couldn't see the girls eyes but she could hear the sad sigh. Perhaps she could give the child a little hope. "My son... My eldest that is. He was in love with a mortal once. He loved her so much that he broke our laws for her."

Maya turned to her new mother with surprise. "He did? How?" She questioned.

"Our laws state that dreams can never be interfered with. If a dream connection is formed the it must be cut. He created a dream connection with a mortal on purpose. No one knows why but when Jareth cut it thirteen years ago my eldest was so furious at the loss of his mortal that he withdrew out of the courts and he and his kingdom cut contact with the outside world. He refused to speak to us. WE never knew that he had partially bonded with the mortal" Tatiana's eyes faded as she was lost in the past, not realizing the fury that was building beside her.

'His fault... It was all his fault!'

'I'm going to kill him... My sister be damned'

* * *

Jareth and Sarah reappeared back in the ballroom to see Maya walking toward them. Sarah waved happily until she say the deadly look in her sister's eyes. Stepping back she turned to Jareth just as a crystal hit him throwing him back hard. She was pushed gently to the side by some type of forcefield with Maya in the center of it.

Jareth was trying to catch his breath as he gazed up at the woman before him. Her eyes shone red through the cloak that she wore. He slowly stood up glancing at Sarah to see her beating against air. He didn't know why this woman had attacked him but if it was a fight she wanted then that was what she was going to get. Glancing back to the woman he found her a foot away.

Maya was furious. All she could think about was making him feel the same pain that she had felt for all those years. The moment he stood she charged.

Jareth barely dodged the attack that was aimed at his head. Conjuring a crystal he sent an entrapment spell toward her only for her to bat it away like it was a pesky fly that was in her way. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the next blow that sent him spinning into a wall. He struggled to get up waiting for the next attack.

"get up!"

Jareth stood with a show of caution at the growl that came from the woman. He had felt the pain that was associated with that kick. It hurt like hell but not as much as this woman was hurting.

"What did I do?" He asked dodging another attack. This one to his head. "It's your fault!" she growled. "You took him from me!" With that Maya grabbed his shirt and through him over her shoulder smiling as she heard a crack. Yes she was going to kill him and be glad of it!

"You are going to die for what you have done. I am going to kill you myself."

Jareth shivered at the rage he felt coming off the woman. He didn't understand. Who did he take away? A child? Did she wish someone away? "What are you talking about?"

Maya growled was he really mocking her or was he really just that clueless? She stalked up to him and smiled sadly. "Thirteen. I was fucking thirteen when you took my dreams from me. WHEN YOU FUCKING TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

Darious had just arrived at the ball only to be shocked at what he heard and saw. A woman cloaked in snow was beating the shit out of his little brother. He moved to inter-seed when he felt the forcefield. He pushed with his magic and it relented easily but the scar on his hand flared with vengeance. Fire seared a path up his arm but he ignored the in favor of grabbing the woman from behind and with a shower of glitter they both were out of sight.

* * *

Maya struggled with the person who held her from behind. Everymore she tried to brake free the man countered. She couldn't see his face but she could fee the power in his aura. It was familiar and oh so strong. She refused to give up this man was taking her vengeance from her. She refused to let that happen.

Darious was surprised at the strength of the woman in his arms. He was aroused beyond belief and he hadn't even seen her face. She was just so strong, they were well matched he thought. Finally having enough of her struggling he slammed her up against the wall of his room.

"Enough, you little hell cat!" He roared shaking the foundations of his castle while his aura flared itself wrapping around the woman and suppressing her own making it hard for her to move. She slumped to the floor as he let go of her. Darious eyed her warily as he heard her laugh softly. She stood slowly.

Maya recognized the aura caressing her own. The rage drained out of her the moment she felt it. It was him... Darious... Looking up at him she whispered "athrú"

Darious had to shield his eyes as there was a sudden blinding light that filled the room. When It faded he dropped his arm to see a goddess before him. He had never seen a woman so beautiful. Then he heard her start to sing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_  
_The part of you that's drifting over me_  
_And when I wake you're, you're never there_  
_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_  
_You're everywhere_

The searing burn eased slightly at the sound of her voice. He wanted to... But would she let him was the question. He walked slowly to her stopping as she shook her head. She was still singing. He listened to the words as something tickled the back of his mind... What she was saying... It was familiar.

_Just tell me how I got this far_  
_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_  
_'Cause every time I look_  
_You're never there_  
_And every time I sleep_  
_You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know_  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_  
_I'm not alone_

When she got to that part he could literally feel the pain that encompassed her heart. The loneliness that matched his. His heart thudded to the beat of her words. He wanted to cry. Not for the first time in his life there was one other time. When they took her away... away... her... He gasped

_I recognize the way you make me feel_  
_It's hard to think that_  
_You might not be real_  
_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_  
_I try to wash the pain away from me_  
_Away from me_

Maya watched him closely. 'Please remember me.' She thought as she sang softly to him pouring her heart out letting the tears that threatened to fall slide down her face melting the mask away so he could see her face. She closed her eyes against his shocked stare.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know_  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_

At her words he could see everything and what she had said before. He remembered. It was... Her. His beloved... It was the one he forgot. This gorgeous fiery woman is the one that his heart had been longing for... He just could feel it.

_And when I touch your hand_  
_It's then I understand_  
_The beauty that's within_  
_It's now that we begin_  
_You always light my way_  
_I hope there never comes a day_  
_No matter where I go_  
_I always feel you so_

She held out her hand to him happy when he took it. Maya pushed her body up close to his and gazed deep into his eyes as their aura's swirled and danced with each other. She backed him slowly toward the bed until he was forced to sit with her between his legs. 'please say my name' she begged in her mind as she whispered the last bit of her fae song to him softly.

_You're in everyone I see_  
_So tell me_  
_Do you see me?_

Darious groaned as he reached up and swiftly grabbed her hair pulling her down into a fierce kiss. Flipping them he began to kiss his way down her neck. She just tasted so good. He loved the little whimper that she was making.

"Darious" she cried out as he bit into her neck gently her back arching up off the bed grinding into his hard manhood. He moaned as she quickly flipped them over and he cried out as she grabbed a handful of his long black hair and yanked forcing him to bare his neck in submission. Then she sank her shape teeth into his neck causing him to scream "MAYA!" as he came hard.

Pulling her off the bed he will away their clothes and forced her up against the wall. Maya growled at him then gasped to feel him shove into her. Tears leaked past her eyelids. God it hurt. She whimpered causing Darious to still and hold her tight against him kissing her softly as he waited patiently for her to adjust to his huge size.

Maya shifted against him and gasped as he was shoved farther into her. She shifted again and was in awe at the pleasure that raced through her body. She kissed her way up to his bleeding neck kissed the wound healing it and then she bit down hard again this time though not breaking the skin. She moaned as she felt her love jerk farther into her. The friction was delicious she decided.

Darious couldn't help moving when he felt her teeth on his neck again. By the gods how he loved the feel. At her moan he took it as a sign to move. Grabbing her ass he lifted her high into the air and carried her back to the bed. Laying her down gently pushed slowly into her tight silky wet sheath. maya didn't want slow however and pulled him down for a soul searing kiss as she shoved up against him hard.

"I won't break." She whispered. Darious stared then got the hint. He slammed into her relishing her screams and moans telling him to go harder, faster, oh yes right there. His little minks rose up to meet his thrust and it wasn't long beofre they both climaxed her tight sheath milking him of all his seed. As Maya lay there coming down from her high she rose up to pushing him onto his back. he went willingly as he had little energy to move. She gazed at his body taking in every detail as she stared in away. he was exactly the way she remembered him as a child. She frowned then as she saw something that made her still.

Then with a quickness that shocked Darious his beloved was on top of him straddling his hardening shaft. He watched fascinated as she grabbed his hand and looked with eyes narrowed at his scar. She growled and leaned forward sinking her hands quickly into in thick void black hair and pulled his head close gazing into his eyes searchingly. he watched with slight fear as she obviously found what she had been looking for.

Maya let out a feral growl. It was him. She should of know from the start! The dreams that started right after she saves that wolf. His hair... Those eyes... That familiar aura... She stilled. That aura... The dream! Now she remembered. Her hand went to her throat as she felt it. Remembering the hand that had been wrapped around it. She knew that she had known those eyes and that aura! glaring at him she made to speak only to yelp in surprise as she felt something move underneath her. Jumping off him she glared at him at his soft chuckle.

Then she gazed down at the thing that hard moved. It was his shaft, she watched with fascination as she saw it twitch again. Reaching out with curiosity her anger now gone for the moment she touched it softly curious as to what it felt like. Hearing Darious gasp she jerked her hand back only to her him rasp out for her not to stop.

Encouraged she grasped it lightly and started to finger him slowly, trailing his length with her fingers just barely touching him she marveled at the soft velvety steel that was his manhood. It was so soft and so big she was surprised that such a thing could fit so well inside her. Hearing him groan she looked back at him to see his eyes were closed. She grinned evilly an idea forming in her mind.

She grasped him harder this time and started to pump slowly up and down. She loved the feel of power at being able to bring such a powerful being to such a state. She remember what she had over heard some women talking about one day and she decided to try it out. It was supposed to drive men crazy.

Darious sunk his fingers into the closest thing to him which happened to be his love's glorious hair. "BY THE GODS!" He rasped out as he felt her small mouth encompass his shaft with her tongue laving at his tip. he felt like he was going to explode! Never had he felt such pleasure before!

He watched with wide eyes as she liked her way up and down him and then he gave a shout when she sucked him in her mouth and started to suck him hard her teeth grazing him only added to the pleasure. he thought he was going to die from it. All he could do was tighten his grip and pray that she didn't stop.

Maya moaned at the feel of his hands sinking into her hair. She licked hip tip like it was a lollypop and felt his shaft dribble out some liquid. She tasted it curiously and then began to suck him hard trying to get more. His taste was delicious and she craved another taste. She stopped caring that he was shouting her name. She grazed her teeth on his tip and was rewarded with another taste of his essence.

Darious felt her teeth grazing his shaft again and it was all he could take. Grabbing her hands she flipped her over so she was on all fours then with a fast thrust before she could utter a protest he shoved his rock hardness into her oh so tight sheath. By the gods she was going to strangle him. he pumped in and out of her enjoying the sound of her screams of pleasure. She was just so soaking wet he could feel her tightening and knew that she was about to cum with his shaft already dripping he pulled out just as she was cumming and gave a hard shove into her tight ass.

Maya screamed as she felt the change in pressure. The pain sent her right over the top and she felt just so full. She couldn't believe that pain such as that could feel just so good. She kept pulsing around his still hard dick as she felt relaxed and sated yet ready for round three... Or was it four she had lost count.

Darious groaned at the feel of her virgin ass tightening so tight that it was strangling his shaft. feeling her relax he pushed in and out slowly until she was mewing with pleasure. once she started pushing back he speed up until he was slamming his piece hard into her. he thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it. Reaching down he shoved two fingers into her waiting sheath and felt her just dripping with cum. He timed it with the rhythm that he was shoving into her tight ass. he groaned.

Maya screamed at the pained pleasure. It just felt so good and when he started shoving his fingers into her dripping sheath she just about died from the pleasure of it. She just felt so full. It felt so taboo and yet Sarah's words echoed in her mind reminding her that very little was arms giving out from the force of yet another climax.

She gasped as she felt him pull out and shove his manhood hard and fast into her wet sheath and with world spun as she flew up high cumming hard as she felt his seed filling her full and she clenched tightly around him her sheath refusing to releasing him until she had milked him dry.

She felt as his aura surrounded her and poured his essences into her blood, over her skin, coating her with his very scent marking her as his to let all other creatures know that she was his. Her aura rose up possessively to do the same. She would be damned if she was going to let him be taken away from her a second time. With the force of their powerful merging she felt herself black out as she came one last time.

* * *

Sarah rushed to Jareth's side as she inspected his wounds. He was in pretty bad shape. She just couldn't understand what had possessed her sister to act in such a way. She thought back carefully at what her sister had said before she was whisked away. _"Thirteen. I was fucking thirteen when you took my dreams from me. WHEN YOU FUCKING TOOK HIM FROM ME!" _

She gasped in realization of what her sister had meant. 'Shit!' She thought as she gazed down at her beloved. Her beloved was unconscious and she was really worried about him but if what her sister had said was true then she could hardly fault her. After all she only knew a part of what her sister had gone through.

"Take your filthy hand's off him now, changeling!" Sarah glanced up to find a man stalking toward her with murder in his light blue eyes. She glared at him fury in her own."I will do no such thing, Who are you that you would dare give me orders when you are clearly beneath me. Take such a tone with me again fae and I shall have you bogged then send you aboveground for the next 50 years" She hissed out furious at the man's self-righteous tone.

Oberon stopped and and gulp as he watched the woman's eyes flash from a enchanting emerald to one of mercury. He then growled realizing what she had said. He was about to punish her when he heard a weak chuckle.

Jareth couldn't help it. He had awoke to hear his father's words to his precious and her threat to him, as far as threats go that was the best one he had heard in a long time. He groaned and felt like shit, he knew that he was lucky to be alive after given one hell of a beating. The last time he took a beating like that was from Darious when he was forced by the high courts to cut the dream connection with Darious's mortal...

His eyes widened as realization suck in. Thirteen... She had been thirteen. Took him from her... Took her dreams... he shot up into a sitting position only to cringe at the pain that exploded through his body at the sudden movement. Damn! It was her. Of all the people that it could have been, it just had to be her!

He let out a pained chuckle as he looked around. he supposed that he should be grateful for his brother's timely arrival.

Sarah sighed with relief at Jareth's awakening, the obnoxious man forgotten as she glanced around to see the ballroom full of spectators. "Those who are not healers had better get the fuck out of here!" she growled furiously eyes flashing silver again. With that a shower of glitter appeared and looking around she noticed that only a few remained. "her mothers, the obnoxious man, and... "Toby!" She cried out as she rushed from her love's side to wrap her arms around her son.

Only to have him glare and move out of her reach. She stood there hurt shining in her eyes. 'I won't apologize Toby. I am not sorry for saving you. you are the most important thing in the world to me and I would do it all over again if I had to. She stated her voice firm. "I am sorry for having to leave you alone though." She whispered sadly.

Toby couldn't help it. He didn't really know how to feel. On one hand he was happy to see his mama safe and sound but on the other hand he was angry for her leaving him alone in the first place. His guilt had turned to anger as well. He watched as tears formed in his mama's eyes. Ashamed for making his mama cry he rushed into her awaiting arms.

"Mama!" He cried as she crushed him to her both sobbing one with the pain of leaving him alone and the other for not being able to protect her and for causing her death in the first place. Sarah held the little body to her as he slowly stopped shaking from the force of his tears and pain and feel into a deep sleep.

I may be able to help you majesty's." A soft small voice spoke up in a whisper. Sarah nodded to her mother Tatiana and handed the child in her arms to her careful not to awaken her beloved little son. Turning she was surprised to see a beautiful little girl with soft violet eyes. Sarah gazed at the child and noticed the longing that flickered in her eyes as she quickly glanced to the boy asleep in Tatiana's arms. Sarah's heart clenched in her chest as she knew that look. "What's your name child?" she asked softly.

"My name is Ruyin your highness and I am one of the ones that worked to save the high prince before when he was cast into living death. I promise despite my youth I am good at what I do."

Sarah gazed at the child and nodded. She watched as the child rushed to her loves side and started to glow a soft orange her young aura encompassing him. Turning away, Sarah went to her mother Aveta with questions in her eyes. "She was an unwanted." It was a statement.

Aveta nodded at her daughter. "Yes, Ruyin is an unwanted. Her mother wished her away because she was a product of rape. The child had special needs and was in constant need of stimulation. Because her needs were so high she was not adopted. Instead she became a ward of the healers guild." Aveta's eyes grew wide at the anger in her daughter's eyes.

"not any more. All that child needs is someone to love her and from now on she will have that! She is mine hens-forth! That is if she would have me. My love will agree with me. No child will ever be unwanted even if I have to adopt them all myself!" Sarah growled furiously.

Suddenly she felt something searing something on her forehead. She heard her mother gasp but she was to busy trying to deal with the headache that was pounding in her head. With in seconds she felt her headache ease and she was able to focus. Looking at her mother she saw a grin on her mothers face.

"What was that?" she growled. Her mother chuckled softly as she conjured a mirror. Sarah took it and looking into it she gasped. There on her forehead was a symble of what looked like a baby wrapped tightly wrapped in a blanket with a star shining behind it. It was a bright gold and shimmered in the light. "What does this mean mother?"

Aveta looked proudly at her daughter. "It means that you have found your place among the demi-goddesses. You are now the goddess of unwanted children. Your powers will activate when you become one with Jareth. It also means that you not only have to be bonded with him but you will have to go through a marriage ceremony as well unlike other fae. Congratulations my daughter you have found your place among the Labyrinth and her laws. You will take any unwanted where as Jareth can only take children wished away to the goblins you will be responsible for the children wished away period."

Sarah smiled at that. She was going to get to make sure that no child would ever be unwanted again. Sighing happily she turned to the child walking toward her.

"I am sorry you majesty but I was only able to heal small wounds. My aura is not strong enough to combat your sisters. When she attacked she infused the king with her aura with each blow preventing him from healing fast. Or having any of us heal him quickly. I am afraid that he suffers from a broken rib and quite a few bruises. Everything will heal in time but he is going to be feeling it for a while." She said quietly.

Sarah looked at the child and bending down drew the child into a tight hug. "Ruyin I know you did your best. Tell me, will you let me adopt you? I would love to have you for my very own daughter. Would you like that? To have a mother and a father. To have a family?" She felt the little girl start to shake. Drawing her back to look at her she saw that the poor thing was crying. She could feel the happiness radiating off the child's aura.

Aveta watched as the child's appearance changed to match her new mothers. Sarah had opened her heart and now the child was really and truely hers. Sarah looked at her knew appearance happily the knowledge of what just happened filtered into her mind automatically

Ruyin couldn't believe what she was hearing! This wonderful woman wanted her for her own. she was finally going to have a mother and a father! She was so happy that for the first time in her young life she started to cry in front of someone... Not just someone. A mother... Her mother.

She nodded and flung her arms around her new mother and for the second time felt a mother's embrace. Her little body shaking she like her new brother cried herself to sound sleep no long needing to dream for her dreams had finally come true.

Jareth's gaze fell upon his precious, he had heard what she had said to the child. She turned her gaze to meet his and glared daring him to abject. He nodded and grinned letting her know that he was happy to have such a beautiful daughter. She smiled back as she cradled the sleeping 4 year old in her arms.

Aveta smiled happily as she vanished from sight, she had to inform the other gods and goddesses of their two newest demi-goddesses. For what no one knew except her was that at the same time as Sarah had found her place, Maya had found her's as well. Her crest was one of a shield behind the baby. Marking her as a Demi-goddess of abused children. To take the ones who call for her in their hearts.

* * *

Rin grinned with delight as she felt her boundaries spread and connect with Shendlam and it's citizens. Everyone could feel the explosion of power that caressed all of it's citizens as a sign that their king had finally taken his queen. The power that flowed through Rin form the bond with her sister gave her the ability to grow and expand connecting and surrounding both cities offering both her protection.

With the bond between her and her new sisters she was also able to turn the outer part of herself into something beautiful. She loved flowers as did her sisters. So they all decided to cover the her outer core with as many different kinds. She didn't have the power to do that before but now with the new strength added to her own eventually she would be able to recreate a body of her own so then she could walk her outer shell with her sisters.

She grinned happily as she felt the change. Looks like she had a new niece to spoil!

* * *

A/n It is currently 7:05 in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. Grins, I just had to finish this chapter for you all! I hope you like it as I worked really hard on it. I hope you will take the time to review and let me know you thoughts as well. Oh, and Lemons major in the next chapter. ^_^ Read at your own risk! Oh and athrú means change.


	19. A New Day

A/N Well I finally got 3 hours of sleep and I am ready to give you guys yet another chapter! My muse and I are working around the clock to finish this story for all you in Fandom!

Elizabeth glared while yawning. "You mean you have been keeping me up all damn night badgering me to help you finish it!"

"Yup!" I chirp.

"Enough with that damn chirpiness. It's to damn early and I haven even had a cup of coffee." Elizabeth growls giving me a death glare.

I snicker. "Aww poor muse." I whimpered with mock concern.

Well time to start the chapter. I don't own the Labyrinth nor any of its characters. I do however own Maya, Darious, and Malachite! **_WARNING: MAJOR LEMON, BESTIALITY, AND MAJOR LEMON and some lime!WARNING, WARNING!_**

* * *

Chapter: 18 A New Day

* * *

Maya sighed contentedly as she awoke from her wonderful dream. She opened her eyes to see that the warmth that she was currently curled up next to was her mate. Finally, it wasn't a dream. He was here and he was never leaving her again. She smiled to see him looking relaxed. She blushed remembering the last night. Then she looked at him frowning.

There was something that was bugging her. Her love had distracted her last night rather pleasantly but... She gazed down at his left hand. Bringing it to her face for inspection she saw jagged scars all around his wrist. She looked up curling her fingers slightly to feel the marks there. She looked up to see him awake and watching her with wariness in his eyes.

Her own eyes narrowed. "How?"

Darious sighed. He had felt her stir beside him and he opened his eyes to watch as she carefully lifted his left arm. Tracing his scars softly with her fingers. He had hoped to distract her with a pleasurable past time that had become his favorite but the look in her eyes said that he wasn't getting out of it.

"I will tell you but you must promise to not speak until I have finished." Seeing her nod, he opened his arms and moved her so she was curled up in front of him, he buried his nose into her hair inhaling her jasmine and fresh storm scent. By the gods how he was addicted to her.

She nudged him and he took the hint. He began his story breathing it softly into her ear. "I decided nineteen years to go for a run with this wolf pack I was alfa of. While I was running I fell to a bear trap." He quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Remember love, you promised." He reminded her. She huffed but settled down.

"I was caught and the trap was iron our one weakness. It zaps our power and we are as helpless as a human. I could break free. Then I heard something. I looked up and there was this sassy human little girl with dark chestnut hair and eyes the color of liquid honey. I remember I growled for her to leave me but she just put her hands on her hips and growled that if I bit her she would bite me back and that she was going to help me where I liked it or not."

He chuckled at the memory and groaned at the feel of her elbow connecting with his ribs. "be careful love" He growled low in her ear causing her to shiver at the lust that was there, it awakening her own. She could feel his shaft that was wide awake and poking her in the rear. She grinned impishly and ground back slightly. Her eyes widening as she felt him slipping inside. She didn't know you could do it this way.

Darious groaned and holding her tightly to him he slowly pumped into her hot dripping sheath. He fought to continue his story. "I sized the little girl up and saw the bruises on her face and neck. With a snort I found that she was no threat. I was very angry at the sight of the bruises but my anger was equaled in strength to that little spit-fire. She actually was brave enough to touch me."

He smiled gently as he kept slowly pumping his hard and thick length into her. She moaned and he ever so gently brushed her hair away from her face so he could have a better view of her ecstasy.

He continued on. "I heard the dogs from afar and a man shouting to find the girl. I knew that they were looking for this girl. She had explained that it was her foster father that had set the trap. I was surprised to learn that the girl had been trying to get rid of them. I was even more surprised that she cried for me. The moment that she heard the dogs I could smell the terror in her scent but she did something that I never expected. Something that won my heart, my respect and my loyalty."

He gave a quick thrust in emphases as the what that was. Maya already knew of course but she wanted to hear his point of view. She couldn't help the little scream that came out at his thrust she moaned with pleasure.

Instead of running and leaving me to my fate she fought to release me from my prison. She managed to do it just in time too. I know she cut her hands pretty deep in the process but never did she give up. She got me out just as her foster-father came crashing through the brush. The dogs went for her but I refused to let her be harmed any further. I killed them all and took great satisfaction in killing the one that had hurt the girl."

His thrusts began to become quick and more erratic as he was close she gasped and ached her back. He grabbed her arms held them behind her back and started to thrust even deeper. with a shout and a scream they came hard together with her tight sheath milking him for all he was worth.

now sated for the moment he began to tell the rest of the story. Maya curled up tight into his side and listened. "After ripping out the mans throat I ran off leaving the girl there. I figured that someone would come looking for her. That night I came to her in her dreams. I talked with her and started to train her. I never wanted her to be so helpless again. I wanted to do what I could to protect her."

He sighed with sorrow. I got wind that they had found me out. So I sent my heir to watch over her, I knew what they would do. I was tried and my younger brother Jareth the keeper of dreams was forced by the courts to cut the dream connection. I was furious with the courts for not letting me keep her but at least she would not be alone."

With that Maya gasped it all made sense now. "Malachite" she whispered in awe. He chuckled. "Malachite." He confirmed with a grin. Then he rolled her over to look him in the eyes. "I never left you alone my love. I fell so hard for you that I cut off contact with the outside kingdoms and waged a war. I went so far as to send my only heir to you, to make certain you would be safe and that you would never be alone." He whispered love shining in his warn silver blue eyes.

Maya was shocked. "But I was just a child!" She protested.

He sighed. "Love, we are immortal. Unless we are killed by iron or choose to die we never will. Time and age mean little to us when we find the one that we want to spend the rest of our lives with it doesn't matter. Age is nothing but a number to us. We are fae it is just how it is. Are you saying that you didn't love me?" He asked her slight hurt echoing in his deep voice.

Maya thought about what he said and realized that he was right. losing him had killed apart of her heart. Even at the age of thirteen she loved him. It only grew as she aged and evolved into what it was now. She leaned in and kissed him softly pouring all of what she felt for him into that kiss.

The she got an idea. Smiling she pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Can I see you... Change, I mean. Can I see my wolf again?" She begged watching as he grinned. Getting out of the bed she sighed at seeing his glorious naked form. It almost was enough to make her change her mind and drag him back to bed... Almost...

Darious grinned as he smelt her arousal. As his animal being the wolf his nose was very keen. He summoned his magic and facing her, forcing his magic inward to make the change. Ice coursed through his veins as he felt his bones shift and crack bending down he felt his nose elongate and change as the rest of his body forced itself into the correct form.

Maya's breath stopped as she watched his hair shrink and as she watched his form change. It was truly a spectacular thing to see. When it was over A huge black wolf stood grinning where her lover once had. He was magnificent. She watched as he made his way to the bed and hopped up on it so she could reach for him.

Maya's hands sank into the thick fur and she groaned. It was so soft and warm she petted down his back and felt a jolt as her nipples grazed against his fur. With a gasp she rubbed against him again. It felt good... Really good. Pulling back she blushed seeing the look of amusement in the wolf's eyes. He knew what had happened and he was laughing at her! The DAMN BEAST!

She growled low at him and watched as he cocked his head to the side while staring at her. It looked as if he was contemplating something. She shivered at the look he was now giving her. "Darious" She began as he quickly leaned forward and licked her breast. She gasped and cried out arching her back.

Darious grinned. He was going to lick every inch of her. He pounced pinning her to the bed while growling softly. she nodded slightly in understanding. She remembered what Sarah had said about very little being taboo in the bedroom.

Her eyes widened in realization and was about to say some thing with all thought flew from her mind as she felt her loves raspy tongue curl around her hardened nipple and nipped slightly. She gasped and let out a moan her fingers sinking into Darious's fur as she held on for dear life. Gods the pleasure!

She felt ecstasy as he continued to lick and nip around her breast and nipples. her head tossed from side to side as he slowly made his way down from her chest to her navel and there he stayed for a minute she squirmed as his long raspy tongue found it's way over and over again into her belly button goods it was driving her nuts she screamed as he bit down this time a little harder then the rest. She was driven right off the cliff and came hard. She was clenching so hard that she was literally cramping from it.

Just as she started to come down from her high she was sent spiriling right back up as she felt his tongue in her dripping wet pussy lapping up her juices then shoving his hot tongue into her sheath, she screamed coming over and over. He refused to let her come down from her high. Just when she would start to black out he would bite her inner thigh and she would be brought back to reality just for a second only to be sent spiraling right back up.

This continued for what seemed like hours until he got above her and nosed her weak body over, she tried to protest and got a warning bite for it. she growled and and giving in, just did what he wanted and got on all fours. her arms so shaky that they refuse to hold her up and she collapsed her ass high in the air.

She shivered as she felt his fur gliding over her back, she waited for him to change back but let out a whimper as she felt his huge hard length thrust into her as he nipped at her shoulder. She whimpered as he thrust harder and faster, the combination of fur against her skin and him thrusting so hard and deep caused her to cum for the last time so hard that just as she blacked out she heard a howl and felt something hard knot with in her as she felt his hot seed gush into her. She sighed happily letting sleep take over her.

* * *

It had been two weeks and finally Jareth was healed. They hadn't see hide nor hair of Darious or her sister in that amount of time. Sarah wondered if her sister was alright. She had gotten the full story from Jareth and Tatiana. Tatiana had failed to mention that the courts had order the dream connection cut, so that must of been why Maya had went off on Jareth. Sarah couldn't say that she blamed her nor could she blame Jareth.

Jareth gazed at his love who was currently lost in thought. He came up behind her and tenderly wrapped his arms around her. two weeks it took him to heal and now he was ready for more then a few kisses. Turning her around swiftly her claimed her lips with an urgency that left them both breathless. He pulled away only to have his precious pull him down for another soul searing kiss.

When they finally pulled away Sarah smirked as she grabbed his white poets shirt and willed it away. Stepping back she gazed lustfully at him, eying him like he was chocolate and she was being visited by mother nature. Jareth couldn't breathe let alone move as he was stopped dead in his tracks by the look that she was giving him. by the gods how he wanted her.

Sarah slowly walked up to him her hips swaying seductively as she reached out and trailed her fingers acrossed his chest and down acrossed the bulge in his tight leggings. She grinned impishly as she willed away his leggings leaving him bare.

Willing away her own clothes she knelt down in front of him and felt his length. She wasn't scared having watched many hentai and many versions of porn while trying to re-leave the ache that she always had accompanying a dream of him. Her imagination took over and before he could utter a protest she had him in her mouth and was sucking hard.

Jareth gasped as his hands wound themselves in her hair trying to anchor himself on shaky legs. Gods it felt incredible. he watched as she devoured him and he tried to warn her he pulled her head away just as he came spraying her face with his come. His knees gave out from the force of his coming and he could only just stare as she put a finger to her face and wiped off a bit of his cum. He watched as she met his eyes and suck her finger slowly between those incredible lips of hers and he watched as she moaned.

Sarah closed her eyes as she tasted him. She couldn't believe how good he tasted. she had always heard girls at her school say that a man's cum was supposed to taste gross but she actually enjoyed his flavor and she wanted more. Taking her hand she wiped her face and her eyes never leaving his she licked her hand clean. glancing down she smirked. Time for round two she thought as she saw that his manhood was standing proud and waiting for more.

She got on all fours and bending down lapped at his head. She heard him maon her name and smirked to feel his fingers taking hold of her hair. She put a hand down between her legs and started to rub herself in time with her sucking. She maoned with him fully in her mouth causing his hips to jerk and him to let out another delicious moan. She loved to hear him moan her name.

This however was just a prequel to they're wedding night. She wanted to give him a taste of what she was going through every time she looked at him. He didn't know it but she had promised her mothers that she would wait until after the wedding.

Why she promised such a stupid thing she didn't know but she groaned wishing she could have more fun then just oral. She felt him tense and she got ready...Almost there... Just a little bit more and... Yes, yes, yes! She cried out swallowing his laod as she came hard.

Jareth stared at the vixen in front of him. He hardened again as he took in her flushed appearance. She had a little of his seed dripping from her mouth which a quick flick of her tongue solved that little problem causing him to harden even further.

She grinned at him and then waved her hand. He was stunned to find that they both were cleaned and properly dressed once more. He growled stalking toward her. 'OH HELL NO!' He thought just as she blew a kiss toward him and winked out of sight.

He growled and set out in search of his soon to be wife.

* * *

A/N: Poor Jareth. He got left hanging. Well at least he got to have a little fun right?... Right? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed my lemons and lime. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please review. I don't care good or bad just let me know what you thought. Well I will give you another chapter real soon. C'ya! ^_^


	20. The Perfect Picture!

A/N: Well I am back with another chapter. Hopefully it won't be as long as the other few. Grins happily. I am soooo glad that this story is almost done.

I have a great idea for another story but it is on the back burner until this one is complete. ^_^ I can't wait to get started on it. By the way everyone out there... I glare at the fandom world... Please review! It let's me know that I am doing a good job!

Any who I don't own the labyrinth nor any of it's characters. Enjoy the story. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 19: The Perfect Picture!

* * *

Jareth was pissed. He searched high and low for his soon to be queen and he finds her with his mother. Damn it all. His eyes met hers and she had the never to wink at him. He growled as he stalked up to her. His mother watched with amusement in her eyes.

Sarah said something to his mother and his mother let loose a laugh. He stopped suddenly unsure of the situation. Aveta appeared with a pop next to him and grinned.

"What's the matter boy. Have you got a case of blue balls Goblin King?" His eyes went wide as he growled "Not for long!"

"Wanna bet?" She chirped. He narrowed his eyes at the smirking goddess. "What have you done?"

She grinned "I made my daughter promise to wait until your wedding night to consummate your relationship that's all!" Aveta snickered at the down-crested look on her favorite kings face... Now to add salt to the wound. She put on a frown to hide her smile.

"Her sister on the other hand I wasn't able to get a hold of to make her promise. So who knows what they are doing right now. I know it is probably not fighting that's for sure." She grinned and chuckled at the dark look that crossed her soon to be son's face.

Jareth growled looking from his mother to his betrothed then back to Aveta.

"Oh, HELL NO!" He exclaimed furiously. With that he was gone in a flash of glitter and light. Sarah walked up to her mother and grinned. "What did you do?" She laughed.

Aveta simply grinned while trying _and failing_ to look innocent. "I just mentioned that I forgot to get your sister's promise of celibacy before she disappeared with Darious."

Sarah's eyes narrowed with irritation. "That's SO not happening!" She growled and with that she disappeared after her husband.

"Your bad, you know that?" Tatiana said amused. Aveta grinned mischievously. "What, they have been at it for two weeks! The girl needs to be able to walk down the isle. Not to mention I want her to be able to fit into her wedding dress. As it stands we are already going to be grandmother's thrice over now!"

Tatiana's eyes widened in wonder. "You mean..."

Aveta smirked. "Oh yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"What do you mean mother?"

Aveta turned to see Maya standing behind her looking bewildered as Darious picked up the conversation and grinned. He picked her up and swirled her around happily. He set her down at her squeal and gave her a soft and tender kiss in which he poured all of his love. Pulling away he smirked as Maya slumped against him just for a moment.

Maya drew in a shaky breathe. Damn the man could kiss. On a scale of 1 to 10 there just was no comparison. By the gods he was dangerous to her sanity. After two weeks of doing nothing but eating sleeping and well...She blushed at the knowing gaze of her mothers. Yeah that. After two weeks of that she still could eat him alive and be hungry for more. She flashed him a yearning look.

Darious grinned. Kneeing before his wonderful mate he drew her hands into his and just then Jareth, Sarah, Oberon, Ninare, and Puck popped in. Oberon was looking for his wife. Puck was looking for Ninare, who with Sarah and Jareth were looking for her mistress. Chaos ensued until thunder crashed and everyone shut up. Aveta glared promising pain to the first one to speak... Well except her daughters. Mainly just the men.

Looking toward Darious she nodded and he grinned thankfully back at her. Turning to his stunning mate he smiled tenderly.

"Maya, my heart. I ask that you be my wife as well as my mate and mother of our unborn babe. I love you. What say you mate? Will you be my wife?"

Maya began to cry all she could do was nod as she was picked up by a very happy king and spun around yet again. She laughed and sighed as Darious pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss. Maya sighed happily before that he said had sunk in...

She looked up at him with shock "Wait I'm pregnant?"

* * *

Two days and a beautiful triple wedding later.. Everyone sat down for the feast. Oberon stood to give the toast.

"Lords and Ladies of the courts, honored Goddess Aveta, We have three weddings to celebrated. Finally each of my sons have found their match in this life." He turned to Ninare gave her a kiss on her forehead and grinned. "Ninare my dear I do not envy you the task of keeping Puck in line."

"I have my ways." She grinned wickedly. Oberon laughed then turned to Maya and walking to her he knelled and bowed before her. Maya looked bewildered until he spoke.

"My daughter, I beg you forgiveness for what we put you through in this life. Please forgive this old fool for causing you and my eldest so much pain."

Maya choked back a sob. "I forgive you. I am just glad to have finally found my family. Now I have two mothers, two brothers and sisters. A niece and nephew...and...and my very own fa..father." She whispered. Then placing a hand over her flat stomach she sighed happily. "And now I will have my very own child."

She smiled at Oberon which he returned full force. He stood and gave her a gentle hug and placed a kiss on her forehead where her crest shined with a inner light. Turning to Sarah he held out a hand for her to take.

"Sarah my dear, I am honored to have you as my daughter as well." He smiled gently at her kissing her crest as well. Turning to face the crowd he grinned. "To my new daughters! May they always have the upper hand when dealing with my sons!"

Tatiana and the women snickered as Darious, Jareth, and Puck glared then started chuckling as well. Knowing their women they always would... At least in the bedroom.

"I have something to say." Sarah stood up smiling. Oberon nodded his head in consent to give her the floor. She turned to Puck. "Puck, I have been given permission to deal out your punishment for almost starting a war over me." She grinned wickedly watching as Puck gulped. "Since it is your wedding day I have decided to be nice." With that she threw a crystal at him.

Puck grimaced as he felt the crystal hit but didn't see it turn into sparkling pink dust as his eyes were closed waiting for something to happen. He opened his eyes to see his new sister grinning at him. "Don't worry it won't take affect until tomorrow." She chirped.

With that she blew a kiss to her new husband and winked out of sight. Jareth grinned. He looked at his father and gave a salute. No one could claim that Jareth was stupid. Maya leaned into her husband and whispered into his ear just as Ninare flashed a smirk at Puck. With that the women disappeared out of sight, the men following quickly behind.

Everyone snickered at the new couples eagerness. Toby and Ruyin just rolled their eyes. Looking at each other they just sighed. _Adults._

* * *

Sarah grinned as she found herself pushed up against the wall. She moaned as Jareth trailed kisses down her neck and she vanished from his grasp only to reappear behind him on the bed. He grinned at his precious wife. by the gods how he relished the sound of that. His wife... who was currently naked having willed her clothes away while he was standing there daydreaming.

Jareth joined her on the bed willing his clothes away as well. He could feel their auras touch and she moaned as she felt his caressing hers gently. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Jareth swore, tearing his lips away from his wife's. Damn she was good.

He grinned at the dazed look in his loves eyes, but apparently not as good as he was. Grinning he looked upon his love as she lay before him. He thanked the goddess that she was safe and in his life once again.

Leaning down he took a nipple in his mouth and smiled around it at her moan. He sucked softly, ever so softly as he watched her hands start to creep up to make a grab for him. Conjuring a crystal he cast an immobilization spell on her freezing her for just a short time.

"Uh, ah love. This is payback for your little stunt a few days ago." He grinned at the fury building in her eyes. OH yes he was going to enjoy this. Next he conjured iron chains and swiftly tied her spread eagle to their bed. He didn't have to worry about it weakening her two much because of her being a demigoddess, it was just enough that she couldn't break free but could still move a little.

"Tra,la,la love what's the matter?" he grinned wickedly as he watched the spell start to wear off. "Jareth you get me out of these if you ever want to...OH!" Sarah cried out as she felt something wonderful between her thighs, Lifting her head weakly saw her loves head between her legs and Oh, the pleasure it was so... Gods. She thrashed her head from side to side as he continued to lap at her wet juices.

Jareth watched through hooded eyes at his love's expressions. He continued to suck and lick at her because by the gods she was delicious. Like a fine sweet wine that had his mouth watering at just the first small lick. He reached up and grasped her nipples lightly, rubbing them while he sucked her harder. Thrusting his long tongue inside of her hot dripping sheath he listened as she let out a small scream. He grinned as he nipped at her thigh in-sighting another small whimper.

"Come for me." he whispered demandingly as his tongue flicked over her small nub. He watched as his stubborn love shook her head and bit her lip. He grinned... So that's how she was going to be... Very well.

He rose up to lay next to her one hand propping his head up so he could look at her the other drifted acrossed her prone body.

"Oh love, Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you?" he whispered as he took a nipple in between his lips and gave a hard suck releasing it as she cried out with pleasure. She glared at him refusing to speak. He just grinned at her wickedly. So that's the way she was going to play it... Okay he could do that.

"First I am going to make you come hard but I am not even going to touch you. I am going to make you come with just my words." He smirked at her snort of disbelief.

"Oh you don't believe me hmm... Then after I am done I am going to caress you body, inch by inch. I will have every curve memorized by the time I am done. I will do this lightly. Oh so lightly that you will just barely feel it. You will beg for more before I am done." He smiled as he heard her give a slight whimper.

"Then I am going to take one of these beautiful rose colored nipples in between my lips and suckle you like a babe. Then I will go harder. I will get a little rougher. Not much because I will never harm you but just enough to get you wet for me. And you will get wet because I know you." He grinned at her glare.

"You would like me rough. Hard and fast, Hot and slow. Every way you could dream of, you can have me and I you. You have no idea how extensive my imagination is. I could do this all day."

Sarah let out a small groan. She didn't want to, really she didn't, but the things he was saying... His voice...The images he was creating...

Jareth continued on as if not hearing her small groan. "Yes, hard and fast. Well once your used to me. I know despite your knowledge your still pure. I'm afraid that might hurt at first. I promise I am going to make up for it though. I am going to suck your wet slit very softly at first and then harder while I watch you scream your climax."

"I am going to make you scream my name over and over again as I pump into you harder and faster. Then I will go so slow that you will be begging me for more." Leaning over to her ear he whispered "Come." Jareth whispered his voice like velvet as it washed over her skin like a caress. "SHIT!" She exclaimed as she came hard. With a snap of his fingers the chains disappeared and he quickly alined himself and with a quick thrust he was inside her.

Sarah didn't feel anything but pleasure as her love kept thrusting into her harder and faster. He filled her so completely that she swore he had reached the very depths of her soul. His aura surrounded her, melding with hers as they came together crying out each others names. Jareth continued to pump softly into her as he kissed her sweaty brow.

He looked worriedly at her closed eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with concern. She grinned up at him eyes still closed. "never" she whispered just enjoying the feel of pleasure that was coursing through her veins. "Now about the other things you were saying you were going to do to me."

Jareth just laughed as they began again.

* * *

Jareth had awoken early the next morning and was deep in thought. It was about what his son had said awhile back. About his dairy. Yes... He know remembered what it was. He was seriously considering giving it to Sarah. To show her that she was never forgotten. With a nod of his head he conjured a crystal and with a pop, he held the leather bound book in his hand.

"Sarah, love..." he whispered.

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hey." she whispered then winced as she tried to sit up. Her body hurt all over like she had just had a grueling lesson with Maya.

Jareth smiled at the soft look that his love had. She looked well loved. He chuckled at that thought. She is definitely well loved but that was nether here nor there. "I have something for you. A late wedding present if you will."

She smiled at him. "What is it?" He handed her the journal. She looked at him questioningly.

"open it love." Jareth whispered as he stroked her hair. She settled in his arms, and opened the journal. Jareth took it gently from her hands and began to read.

_December 15th,_

_My beloved, It has been five days since last I wrote to you. I apologise for my long absence. The courts were hell today. No one could agree on anything and nothing got done today. How I wish you would find your way home soon. As my queen, your presences would keep the vultures away._

_Not just that but it would give me the chance to kiss you whenever I wanted. To hold you whenever you were close. Which, if I had my way, would be forever. My heart yearns for your touch and I think back fondly on our time with in the Labyrinth as the happiest in my life. All because you were there. _

_It drives me crazy that I can't even watch you now. I keep beseeching Rin to bend her rules but she still holds firm. How I miss you. Hard to believe that thirteen hours could change a person so much. _

_I wonder forever how you are doing and how my heir is fairing in the aboveground. Rin has kept me appraised of his progress in learning our ways but she refuses to speak of you. I know something is not right up there but with Rin's laws I must not interfere... I can not interfere._

_I write to you like always to keep you close to me. I know you were young when you ran our Rin, but you always were special. I knew that from the first moment I laid eyes on you in that park where you played pretend. I keep thinking that you were to young to truly understand what I was asking of you. _

_My proposal must have seemed like on last trick but you had already won. I failed to tell you that. That was my fault. I always wondered what would have become of us if I had. If you would actually of accepted if you knew._

_It is my hope that you will one day get the chance to read these letters and know that you have always been loved and you are missed._

_Your love,_

_Jareth_

Sarah was crying silently as Jareth finished reading one of the entree's from his journal. She cried for all the time that they had lost. With a wave of her hand she summoned her own journal. She never quite figured out what she had done with it but with a finders spell it was easy to locate and return. She opened it as she whispered her voice cracking from the tears she had cried as she now spoke.

_October 24th,_

_It's my birthday my love. Such as it is. Father is to busy with his work and Karen hates me. Why she does I have no idea but she makes it obvious at every turn. I know that the labyrinth may not have been real and if it wasn't for Toby I would have gladly stayed as your queen. If only in my dreams._

_I had yet another dream of the Labyrinth last night. you were there and you were dinging our song. You know the one. How I love our time together. I know that it's not real but it feels real to me._

_Karen has forbidden me from speaking to Toby without her or father present. However Toby and I have already figured out a way around that. you would be so proud of him. He is such a sweet and smart little boy. He warms my heart by secretly calling me Mama. _

_Since my dream about the labyrinth I have become so attached to him. In my heart he is my son. Karen barely takes care of him and refuses to when Father is not around. She leaves that to me with her watching us closely to make sure that I don't fill his head with 'nonsense about goblins'. _

_*I am rolling my eyes right now* _

_My dreams of you and Toby are all that keep me sane... I think. I can't read our book anymore since Karen through all my fairy-tale things away in a fit of rage, but that's okay. I could recite that book word for word. _

_*I sigh*_

_I love you Jareth. I know your not real but I do... I love you. You and another blonde hold my heart in the two of your hands. I have loved you from the first moment I got my hands on the labyrinth book._

_Mayhap we will met again good sir. Until the next time I dream,_

_Your Precious,_

_Sarah_

Jareth felt tears falling from his eyes. He hugged his precious close to him and let her cry out all of her heart ache. Just as he was about to speak he heard a small knock on the door. Quickly dressing them both in night things he called for who ever was there to enter.

The door burst open and their children rushed in followed by their frazzled tutors. Jareth grinned and waved the now relieved tutor away. Toby climbed onto the bed and curled into his mama's side but Ruyin held herself back. Jareth seeing this held out his arm to her. Seeing her new father do that she rushed to curl up into his other side.

* * *

'What a picture they make.' Aveta thought as she gazed down through her mirror pool. Jareth with one arm around his beloved and the other around his new daughter, with Toby curled into her daughters side... Yes a very good picture indeed.

* * *

Well That's it for now only one more chapter to go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my muse was not being very nice and was giving me a hard time about it but now it's done. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story so far! He helps to know that I am doing a good job.

Take care and best wishes until the next time.


	21. Puck's Ultimate Prank

A/N: Well this is the last chapter! Sorry about the wait but I hope you like it! Next story will not be coming for a while as I am taking a break after this final chapter. My muse deserves a vacation.

Elizabeth looks happy as she stands beside me free.

"Tokyo here I come!" She crows.

I snort not on you life. I was thinking the north pole! I think that is about far enough away from me.

She sticks her tongue out. "That's not nice."

I know. I'm just playing. How about we decide where to go later and finish this story!

She grins. "That sounds like a plan. may I do the honors?"

Be my guest.

"We don't own the Labyrinth nor any of it's characters. Enjoy the story and please leave a donation in the box"

* * *

Chapter 20: Puck's Ultimate Prank

* * *

Puck grimaced. He supposed his punishment could have been worse. He woke up from having a fun filled night with his wife to find her laughing hysterically at him.

He looked in the mirror again and winced. He knew that women had a cruel streak but pink... Neon, flamingo pink! He wondered if he could get away with shaving his head.

He chuckled. Knowing what he knew it would just grow back. Oh well, he had the last laugh anyway. He smirked as he turned to his wife.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked eying him warily. She was working hard to keep a serious face but damn... That hair was really pink.

He grinned. "My work is done." He laughed at his own little joke. Taking pity on his confused wife he decided to explain.

"Tell me love... What would have happened it Jareth hadn't gone to Darious to prepare for war? What if I never put it into our fathers head that he needed a wife?

Ninare thought about it carefully. She watched as Puck hummed to himself waiting for her answer. Why was he so smug? Then it clicked. Surely not. He couldn't have known!

"If you hadn't almost started a war then Jareth and Darious would be... but how?" She gasped realization dawning on her at what her husband had set into motion.

Puck grinned mischievously. "I have seer sight my dear. You are the only person to know of this and it will stay that way." He said seriously.

Ninare nodded in surprise at her husbands tone. Puck was rarely serious, it was one of the things that she loved about him. However seer sight was a rare gift, though in retrospect she could understand why her husband would keep it a secret. It was a way for the damn imp to one up everyone. She always wondered how he always seemed to get the best of people. Then a thought struck her.

"Why don't you want them to know what you did? That you saved their lives... You saw all this happening didn't you."

He shrugged with a slight grin twitching at his lips. "I saw most of it. I saw their mates getting shot, the living death, and the outcome if Jareth and Darious weren't together." His face turned serious again. "If I hadn't had father back Jareth into a corner, we would have lost them both. I saw war my love. " He sighed and continued.

"War!" Ninare gasped with shock written a crossed her face.

"Darious would never have thought to go to mother and father for help if Jareth hadn't of been there reminding him that they were . He would have died. Jareth was in such bad shape that he couldn't even focus let alone muster the strength to teleport... I would have lost both brothers. Toby would have lost his mother and Maya would not have survived if I hadn't of contacted Aveta." He smirked at the surprised expression her face.

"Wait you contacted Aveta? How did YOU contact a goddess?!"

"Simple my dear." He smirked and preened. "Aveta knows about my ability and she and the other Deities keep a watch out for me. When I told her what was going on and what I saw for the future if this was aloud to pass she and the others decided to intervene. I never expected her to take the women as her own though. That was a surprise."

He frowned sadly as he gazed off into the distance. " Toby will grown even stronger then he is with time. The boy would not have listened to my father and because of the lose of his mother and my brother combined with his responsibility as the Goblin King, he would have eventually grown to hate the human race with such a passion that it would drive him to over throw my father and mother."

He sighed then continued. "Than alone would come a very abused and neglected child that would set his blood boiling to the point that he would make war with the humans. He will one day have the power to breach the barriers set by our gods and with that power he would have moved Avalon back through and the war would last a thousand years. Mankind would not survive and most of us would not have survived." He turned back to see the terror and sorrow that had crossed his wife's face before confusion followed.

Ninare frowned in confusion. "Why didn't you tell them ahead of time, Darious and Jareth... If you knew all along the severity of what was to come why go through all of this..." She trailed off as he wagged a finger at her.

He snickered. " For many reasons my dear. One: I saw many possibilities for future out comes if I intervened and told them. Most of which because of my nature they would not have believed me. Second" He held up a second finger. "I liked this out come better then the others I saw, and third I get to pull the ultimate prank and no one but you, Aveta and I know!" He crowed happily as Ninare smiled.

"What about the pink hair?" She snickered at the hot pink hair.

Puck frowned but admitted. "Well love, I did not foresee that. However, I do know when it will fade!"

"When's that." she asked warily, not liking the impish look on her husband's face.

"Nine months" He snickered. Puck grinned at the confused look that graced his blue haired fae's face. He relished knowing things that no one else knew. He liked to have to edge.

Like that he was going to be a father.

Hmmm...

To tell his lovely wife or not to tell his lovely wife...

That was the question!

* * *

A/N: Well that's it kiddies! Go figure that Puck would set everything into motion but just being himself. To think that he saved his brothers. *Sighs* That's so sweet.

Well that's it for this chapter and that concludes out story. C'YA and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
